


Phylakay

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is not nice, Angel/Demon Relationship, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexuality, Biblical Reinterpretation, Enemies to Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Plot, Help, I Tried, Memory Loss, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oh My God, Other, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...You barely remembered the reason to your fall, but at least there's Charlie, and the others who were all willing to help you. And in return, you decided to help them back with the Hotel. At least, until Alastor comes into the picture.And you're not having any of his shit, apparently, much to his displeasure.Phylakay in Latin means Prison/Hell....
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 144





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've fallen into the Hazbin Hotel hellhole, and so far, there's no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve entered the Hazbin Hotel hellhole deeper than even Villainous... God, forgive me. And I’m a very big fan of Supernatural (team free will!) that I just can’t help myself but create a story about an MC that is an Angel.
> 
> There's some borrowed elements, and some inspirations from the Supernatural series, alongside with the general incessus from the Bible.
> 
> The first 3 chapters will focus on Reader, mainly, but further on, Alastor will appear more, because well, he’s Alastor, and he bathes under all that attention. lol, joke.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome! Hope y’all enjoy.

* * *

**_And God set them in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth_** , **_and to rule over the day and over the night_** , **_and to divide the light from the darkness_** ; **_and God saw that it was good_**. **_And there was evening and there was morning_** , **a fourth day**.

* * *

" _Oh my—is that... a **fallen**_?"

  
 **Ẁ̴̲̹̈́h̶̨̨͇̘̔̑̃͜ą̸̪̳̠͔̈́̓͊̒̄̈́̂͂ͅt̵͒͊̏͋̈́͘̕**...

" _QUICK!!! Let's bring them in to the limo before anyone else notices_."

**I̵̢̛͕̪̰͎̬͊̊̑̇͐̀͜s̴̯͚͆̈́̂̇̔̈̚̚͜**...

" _I'm telling you, Charlie. They're bad news_."

**Ḥ̴͎͎͖͋̊͑̇̌͑a̷̮̹͈̠͗̀͊͑p̷͔̯̜͚̳͔̮͒̓̕͘͝p̵͔͖̻̙̄̑̇͂̂͜e̸͙̦͍̔̑͋n̵̦̙̜͉̋̓̊̓̑̊͊̉͠͠i̵̢͈͖̦͓̪̊̑̍̃͂̓̂̍̎n̸̝̦̘̭̹͍̦͔̝̮̈́͠g̵̢̛͙**...?

" _But... Surely, they can't be that bad. I just have a feeling that they’ll be a good addition to the hotel_!"

* * *

Drifting in and out of sleep, you blurrily take in the voices that currently surrounded your weakened and semiunconscious state. From what your always hyperaware intuition and instinct could tell, one voice is growing agitated by the moment, and one is ungratified with the situation, along with the lines of... sadness, and hopelessness? They also both sounded like they belong to that of a female, not that it matters much. No, what matters now is urging your infirmed body to do its damnedest to wake up...

**_...AND FIGHT!!!_ **

* * *

" _Figlio di puttana_ , calm down!!! Ya might hit these goods. _Cazzo_..." The sudden exclamation somewhat grounded you as you blinked your eyes open, staring up to what appears to be a anthropomorphic arachnid of some kind? That can't be good... But then again, you haven't exactly detected any signs of animosity from him(?), merely just exasperation, and surprise— _apparently enough—_ after jerking your body awake, and almost hitting him in his... voluptuous chest with your flailing limbs.

Speaking of awake, the white-humanoid individual's voice alerted the two other occupants inside of what appears to be a vehicle. They quickly shuffled over to where your still form lies next to the spider. Both looked human as far as your eyes could take in, more so than the first one, but their aura tells you otherwise. Specially the blonde girl, who currently exudes excitement, and curiosity down towards you.

  
"Hi, _hi_! I'm, uh, Charlie!" She chirped, pointing to herself, "and this is Vaggie—" she continues, pointing to the ashen form of her companion, who rolled her eye, but nonetheless smiled at her companion's antics. "And well, this one is Angel Dust!" She pointed to the spider next to you, who then smiled down at you in return. _That's a lot of sharp teeth_ , you thought, blinking up at them, taking everything in... _slowly_. _Far too slowly_.

  
" _Ummm_... Hello." You awkwardly croaked in reply, flinching at the dryness of your throat. Damn it, communications with other species beside that of your brothers, _and_ Father, is rusty considering you don't venture out much outside of Heaven.

_Heaven_.

_Oh no_ , you panicked, sitting up, and doubling over as reality hits you. You're _not_ in heaven. _You're not in heaven_. This is not good. No, no... not good at all. What kind of sin have you committed to warrant this kind of horrendous punishment? _You don't remember_. _at_. _all_. All you remember is that Father is gone. _Father is gone_.

And that voice from before...

**"— _is that... a fallen_?"**

It have all clicked then.

They've banished you from Heaven for some reason you can't recall. _Like at all_. God is who knows where, and Michael, prince of heaven, and chief Archangel, have currently taken over as a regent in God’s place.

"Are you... Okay?" Charlie asked, concern marring her features. She reaches out a hand towards you, but upon flinching, retracted it, and awkwardly lays it down in her lap. "Do you remember what what happened to you?" Upon receiving silence as an answer, she continues nervously:

"Father told me that the fall can sometimes take a toll on the physical body considering its not common for all of you to possess one, unless you're outside of Heaven. And well, its sudden manifestation can sometimes shock its possessor." She babbles, remembering those rare moments of when her father would sit her down in his lap, and tells her of his story of when he'd fallen from grace. Charlie would remember his bitter smile upon dimmed lighting, and would then promptly stop, and bids her to go to sleep.

"...I-I'm okay, I think?" You finally replied, albeit guiltily. You don't want to step down on her obvious kindness, and it's only polite on your end to reply to her inquiries. Of course, not considering the admonishing look her companion is shooting at you, or the sudden curiosity of the spider next to you. Whom are both uncannily silent, obviously both interested to hear about your rather _unique_ situation.

  
"That's good..." Charlie smiled, laying a hand on her chest in apparent relief. She's glad of the improvement they're getting out of you so far. "Well, how about your name? I-if only you're okay in sharing it, of course."

" _Estel_."

"Hmmm?"

"My name... Is Estel. Se... _Seraphim_ , and one of _His_ sentinels for the throne... well, former sentinel, I think?” You replied hesitantly, slowly looking up to gauge their response. Vaggie looks troubled ( _you obviously can't blame her considering the sudden heaviness of your information_ ), Angel Dust who looks mildly confused, and Charlie who perks up at the information. A shine of childlike curiosity in her eyes.

"Seraphim?! This is my first time encountering one in such a long time! Well, asides from father, no wait, he’s a Cherubim before—not a Seraphim, and his other... brothers, of course, I think. But... But, this is great? No, no, not great. But--but, how to say this..." She suddenly gives you a sheepish look upon realizing her wording, but you only smiled in understanding.

  
"That's okay, I understand, considering I'm still new, so to speak. As you may _not_ be aware of, I don't remember parts before my fall, aside from the common understanding of my person." It's a passive ability that you, and your brothers have since your forging. To have common understanding of the world around you is what all angels possess, may it be a cherubim or a seraphim, to have it guide and update you of the workings of the world, despite the trials of time. And obviously, it's still active to this day, despite you being a fallen. An ability you are glad to have in times like these.

"But... You mentioned a father... May I know who is this individual?" You asked then, cocking your head to the side.

At this, Charlie suddenly became nervous, twiddling her thumbs, fiddling with the ends of her hair, and looking everywhere, anywhere, except to you. "Ummm... Ahhh... Well, you see—" A few beats passes, but still no words come out.

" _Accidenti_ , just tell her your Father is the fucking ruler of Hell." Angel Dust butted in, only to have Vaggie reach out, and slap him upside his head. " _CAGNA_ , I'M JUST SAYING." He growled, rubbing his now sore head.

" _What_."

  
Charlie's father is a what now?

* * *

_You flinched at the sound of trumpets booming around you as Father led you in front of the throne. This is just moments after your forging, and God said it's good to introduce you to your brothers in haste. Said brothers are currently lined up, of course taking in the lead is your oldest brother, Michael, who looks regal, his six pairs of wings relaxed in his back. Next to him is Lucifer, and from what your improving knowledge told you, God's current prince of Heaven, and chief Cherubim._

_" **These are your brothers**..." God gestured to them who all looks at you warmly in welcome. " **Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel**." God then gently takes your small hand into His, bringing you forth, and declaring:_

_" **Meet your newest brother**." He turned to you, then, and you can do nothing but gape in awe upon looking up at Him. From the distance, you heard the sound of rolling thunders as Heaven connected to Earth. You can feel the Holy Spirit traverse around the bodies of water, bringing forth what will be the start of life, and from there, you've seen the future, or well, what parts of the future your clairvoyance can perceive._

_As God said:_

_" **From this day forward, I declare you, Estel, a Seraphim, and Archangel; you shall be one of the throne of Heaven's main retainers, and symbol of**_ **impetus** _."_

_You felt the creation of the Sun, Moon, and Stars. Bringing forth the ability of the world to have morning, and evening._

_And from there, you suddenly have the feeling of dread overcoming your person. Your gaze accidentally catching Lucifer's, and you gulped down your nervousness when he returned your stare with a smile that doesn't bother to hide its secrets._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m using all my liberty to apply everything that I know of from growing up in a Catholic household, and school. I’m sorry, God. :D
> 
> I’ve also given Reader the name Estel, since Y/N won’t exactly sound... Angel-like. Estel means “Stars of God.” Which is kinda convenient, since they are “birthed” on the 4th day where God built sun, moon, and stars. However, the Reader will decide on their own name soon. By their own free will. 
> 
> Red Bambi will appear later on the 3rd chapter. Chapter one and two will be the layout for Reader’s character, and the story’s main plot. I’m sorry. :(


	2. A New Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader arrives the hotel, and decided to vibe check themself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian words:
> 
> UPAAH - wings.  
> NAPEA - iron, sword.
> 
> I wanna give reader this mature, but at the same time kind of ditzy personality (without dumbing them down, since they’re practically eons old. Almost as old as our resident smol devil in Hell, too.) Kind of like Castiel from Supernatural. Kind of naive and clueless from some kind of humane things (like human practices, and human wordings) around him, but definitely not dumb, clueless or immature).
> 
> Still though, this is something Alastor will use to his advantage, if he can.

* * *

" _What._ " You stared in unbridled horror, realization dawning upon your features. If Charlie's your brother's daughter, then that means you're in hell...?  _But why though_? Shivering, you felt your powers hastily checking up on your person. Okay, your six pairs of wings were intact, and not gone, at all. Which is good, but also confusing? Because if you're a fallen, your wings should have been gone, just from your fall alone. Heck, most angels don't survive the fall, let alone have their wings intact.

_Something's not adding up_ , you frowned. You then moved on checking upon your person. Your white clothes, and mussed up blonde hair were dabbed with drying clots of red, no doubt blood.  _Probably, one of your brother's blood_. You shivered at the thought.

...God's gone, Heaven's probably in disarray, and you're in  _Phylakay_ , of all places, and not at all in Earth, despite merely being a fallen, and not a fully-fledged demon. Speaking of which, what happened to Earth? God would not be pleased if something were to happen up there... You hoped the Powers and Principalities of Princes were doing well on keeping everything in order back in the living world.

_ Okay... one step at a time. _

Gathering up yourself, you finally mustered out, "Well then, I wouldn't have peg my brother to want to have a child..." You rubbed the back of your head awkwardly. Well, it's true, after all. You know your brother's pride is too high, even from his own good, Heaven would have a run for its money for out-gangling it. And who in all the realms would be brave enough to bear his child? You also didn’t expect Lucifer’s offspring to be... exceptionally kind, specially for a demon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vaggie narrowed her eye at you accusingly, arms crossing in front of her chest.

You huffed. "No offence, but my brother's a prideful angel. I wouldn't put it pass him to just want an offspring with anyone. Whoever's your mother, she must be a _very_ strong individual..." You ended with a cock of your head, studying their reactions. Angel Dust have moved to a far corner, currently checking up his claws. He must've moved whilst you were in shock upon being suddenly being dumped by an information that Charlie is the daughter of Lucifer--err, Satan. Vaggie have moved protectively towards Charlie, and _well_ , Charlie looks on awkwardly. But you're glad to know she'd not taken any offense taken from your probably blunt, _and hurtful_ words.

"Well..." Charlie started, a small smile upon her face. "My mother's Lilith, if it helps...?"

You perked up at the name. "Lilith...?" You remembered her. Of course, you remembered her. Well, at that, too. Who wouldn't though? It's a well-known taboo story that all Angels were aware of, but wouldn't talk about publicly in _His_ presence. It even sparked up various debates from what you could recall.

After all that has happened... you do sincerely hoped she's doing well now. "I hope your father's treating her well." You muttered, scratching the back of your head. Your memories--or rather, knowledge--were slowly coming back to you, pretty much akin to the time you've been _first_ forged.

At that, Charlie's smiled widened. "Yeah! Yeah, he is treating her well."

"I'm glad..." You unconsciously turned your head then towards the window, taking in the view, mind going a mile away. Charlie nodded in fellow feeling, turning towards Vaggie to probably continue talking about some... _Hotel_? You internally shrugged, eyes going back on taking in everything around you.

You wouldn't have thought Hell would be like this. It looks almost normal, much like Earth. Well, as normal as Hell could be. But still normal, nonetheless. You mostly only remembered this as a place of seperation from God’s glory, and to prevent Adam’s sins from becoming  _eternal_ , the lake of eternal fire being made from Lucifer’s heart is also nowhere to be seen from where you are. This place didn’t exactly have the best reputation back up in there. After all, this is the domain your brother have claimed as his own after being casted out of Heaven, and a place where he tortured sinners in some sort of sick glee to _appease_ Father. Although, it seems that is not the case any longer.

You wondered what have changed, and when did it occurred exactly...?

"What's on your mind, hot stuff?" Angel Dust’s voice snapped you back in reality, making you blink in his direction.

"Hell is not at all what I expected." You replied simply, unsure what else to say.

"Yeah, well, me either." His gaze seemed to be asking for more about what exactly do you mean, but after a minute or so of staring at each other, he shrugged nonchalantly, and turned back on studying his claws. Oh well, it's not like you're particularly built for communicating with others, anyway.

* * *

It's not long before you have arrived at your destination.  _The hotel_ _._ You thought, studying the architecture of the building. The name Happy Hotel didn't at all add up with its winding appearance, and equally contrasting cheery owner, but then, it's Hell, and so far it kept subverting your expectations. You then wondered just how many informations you've lost or didn't know since God is gone, and you've fallen. _Far too many_ , a voice bitterly said.

_ One step at a time, then you'll take flight_ _._ You reminded yourself, glancing over where Charlie is chatting up an exasparated Vaggie, and an annoyed Angel Dust. The long vehicle you’ve been in is driving off to who knows where, kicking dust up in its wake.

Charlie cheerily showed you, and Angel Dust around once you’re inside, but upon Vaggie's sound reasoning of maybe letting you rest, and take it all in for a while, she'd relented, and showed you to your room upon the topmost part of the building. There seemed to be an inside-joke with her  of _giving the bird its highest perch_ , trying to contain her shit-eating grin. You merely shook your head, but nonetheless smiled at her antics, patting her on the head, and thanking them for their hospitality, and promising to come down in a while.

After being left alone in your now claimed room, you decided to check yourself again. This time, thoroughly.

" _UPAAH_." You summoned your wings in a burst of light, wincing when you just now noticed that the curtains were open. You huffed, wordlessly closing the binds, and going back on checking yourself again.  Focus .

Your wings, as you checked all six of them were the same as ever, as far as you're concerned. Still pristine white, and dangerous if left unchecked, specially in  their presence. You need to make sure you'll keep it hidden when you're with them, you’re not sure... with the humans, after all, you remembered that it’ll cause their brains to rupture, and for their eyes to bleed when they’re met with your true form, God’s teachings reminded you back in the garden.

Moving on, you checked your arsenal. " _NAPEA_. " Your sword was instantly summoned in your awaiting hand, and you felt comfort upon feeling its weight drop down into your awaiting palm. Like all angels, you're given a weapon of your choice, and status. Much like all Seraphim, swords were primarily to be your weapon of choics. You remembered this through Michael, remembering him guiding you how to summon your own after seeing him standing with his own blazing one besides God's throne, the holy flame's heat comforting. This same comfort you’re feeling right now upon feeling its warming presence, a remnant of a place so far from your reach right now.

Upon knowing all the important things still being with you... your wings, and sword dissipated in a burst of light, and you're left standing alone in the room, mulling things over.

You'll get to the bottom of this, you thought. Many questions were left unanswered for so long, and since you're pretty much freed from Heaven's crutches at the moment, you felt as if chackles were removed from your person, and you’re finally left free.  _Oh Father, if this is what it feels like to eat that fruit, then I finally understand why you never want us to even be near its presence_. It’s addicting, truly . You slapped yourself, snapping back to reality. No, that's what all sinners think, that's what Lucifer thinks before he took a bite out of the aforementioned forbidden fruit of knowledge of good and evil. No, what you're doing is for the greater good of everything.

_But isn't that what Lucifer also thinks when he decided he wanted to usurp Father? _ A voice inquired, making you frown. Not wanting to be left alone with your growing poisonous mind, you decided to distract yourself, finally looking around. You perked up at the sight of what appears to be a bathroom. Interesting, you thought, flitting over to check it for the first time.

You've not seen one before as Angels have no need to use one back up there, and you’ve not ventured out much from Heaven, but from what you've heard, various stories from your brothers, they often lament the fact that they have to see things they need not see. Things that are either revolting, or tempting.

You entered the small room, taking in the sight of a bathtub with a shower overhead, a toilet, a  _bidet_ , and a sink with a mirror facing you.

You shuffled over, taking in your androgynous features, your e/c eyes, and your blond hair, not unlike Charlie's. You huffed, you have no doubt that your brother's is undoubtedly like hers, and not wanting to associate yourself to him, or even your other brothers for that matter, you decided to change its colour to h/c.  _Good_. You were also about to change your eye colour, but decided against it, seeing that it's a good contrast to your now changed hair.

You then snapped your fingers, and the drying blood on your white clothes disappeared, revealing its plain, but elegant design. You were musing on what else to change, when there's a sudden knock on your door.

You phased over with a flap of your wings. “Coming!” turning the knob over, Angel Dust's form greeted you.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" You asked, cocking your head to the side curiously.

"Ugh. Please tell me you’re not about to sing..." Angel Dust muttered under his breath, rubbing his forehead. He can already feel a headache forming from a mile away.

"What?"  _What?_

"Nothing," he grinned then, his brows raising in a weird way. "Anyways, can I just say that I like your new look, babe? Angels are intersexuals, right? Mind taking a moment before we _come_ down?” He asked suggestively, making you sweat drop, and blink. Is that supposed to be mating thing or something? You pleadingly didn't want to know, and so you were left staring dumbfounded at him.

"Ugh. What's with you?" Angel Dust exasperated, throwing his four arms around in a dramatic flare. "Anyways, Charlie's asking for you. She would've gotten you herself if it weren't for strawberry pimp down there, and Vaggie's too much of an overprotective bitch to leave her alone with him. So,  I'm stuck with you... So, let's go."

"Strawberry pimp?"

" _Cazzo_ ,  just come with me!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is some slight canon-divergence, with Charlie’s mood being lifted up even before arriving at the hotel thanks to reader causing as a distraction.
> 
> Though, the singing part still takes place, but Reader is not exactly present there, considering their condition, and if they were present there, they will probably end up lost, and confused as to what’s happening.
> 
> Since, I’m also borrowing in some Supernatural elements, I gotta say it right now, lol, angel voices there weren’t exactly well-known for their good reputation, other than it’ll cause your brain to rupture, make your nose and ears to bleed, and for your eyes to turn into putty. Almost like an echolocation of sperm whales, but the kind that can destroy windows, and control statics. Not unlike Alastor’s.
> 
> Angel Voice - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8RKC4bMBK0


	3. Miting de Avance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve finally met the so-called 🍓 pimp, and Vaggie confronts you about something that helps seal your fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 3. From this chapter forward, it’ll be filled with moar Alastor. This chapter, alongside the previous two is set-up to help built in some history and to flesh out dear ol’ reader. :D

* * *

The flight downstairs is thankfully quite, although you have an aching feeling that it may be because of you being off-putting for Angel Dust, though you can’t really blame him as you’re well aware you’re not exactly the best when it comes to holding conversations with others. He also mostly stayed in his own corner in the elevator, much to your internal relief, and just a touch of anxiety.

The lift arrived at the main lobby with a resounding ding, and immediately you felt three additional guests being in the same vicinity that weren’t there before you arrived. It wouldn’t been much of a big deal if it weren’t for the fact that you felt a  _ threatening _ presence, making your hidden feathers bristle in alarm of this unknown soul. You take on a fight or flight stance, suspiciously moving out of the lift with Angel Dust in tow. However, he immediately stray away from you and gravitated towards what appears to be an anthropomorphic feline lounging in the bar area. Out of your peripherals, you also noticed a flurry of movements blitzing around you in a speed that would’ve put your brother Gabriel a run in for his money at how fast this small individual is being.

“My, my! Hello, hello! I’m Niffty! I would’ve love talking to you a bit more, but as you can see I’m a bit busy, so gotta go...  _ bye_!” Niffty said in a jiffy, not giving you enough time to give out a proper response, which now leaves you standing there awkwardly, still looking out for the perceived threat.

As though by saving grace, Charlie bounded around from the corner. “Oh, there you are! Nice hair you have there, by the way!!!” She chirped, her excitement apparent from how she tries, and fails to contain moving from one place to another. “Have you met our new guests yet, Estel...?”

“Oh... ummm, no, not yet. Though, I’ve met Niffty.” You awkwardly replied. “Where’s Vaggie?”

“Over the couch, watching the news.” Charlie shrugged, and latched onto your arm, hastily leading you to where the cat is located, who you've noticed, is currently nursing in a cheap bottle of liquor. The name of the bottle says so, after all. Weird.

Angel Dust is perched on his side, mouthing off of his ears about _giving him the time of his life_ , and you resisted the unknown feeling of wanting to reach out, and pet the cat’s twitching ears. The poor guy's ears is probably like that due to irritation, and poorly hidden contempt for the spider.

“This is Husk!” Charlie gestured to the feline, “Husk, meet Estel!” Husk merely grunts, barely sparing you a glance before downing the bottle’s content in one go. You grimaced at the sight, though you couldn’t exactly fault him.

Whatever’s on his mind seems to be heavy, so you merely setted for a small “hello,” which satisfies Charlie enough, apparently, as she then dragged you to the kitchen area, where you immediately caught the scent of _human_ delicacy being cooked. You’re not gonna lie, it smells absolutely appetizing.

As an Angel, you barely have a need for sustenance, though you’d lie to yourself if you didn’t admit that you, on more than one occasion, wanted to taste what humans consume. Though, your position as a Seraphim barely gives you enough freedom, constantly needing to be besides the throne alongside Michael to accompany God, and the group of your Cherubim brothers. Well that was before they’re relocated into the garden.

However, once you’ve stepped foot inside the kitchen, your feathers immediately flared out in alarm, and you internally panicked, making sure not to summon them in accident. You’re greeted with the sight of a red-clad back of a very, very tall demon. A foot or two taller than your form. He have what seems to be a pair of deer ears, and he even have a pair of, admittedly, adorable antlers to boot. Said ears twitched upon hearing your approaching footsteps, and he stopped whatever he is doing on the counter to properly greet you with a smile that screams _predatory_ , which is kind of ironic since his form represents a mostly harmless, if not a blight animal.

_ What sharp teeth_, you thought, blinking earnestly.  ... _yellowish, too_ , you winced at what your brain added unhelpfully. 

“My, hello dear! It seems that Charlie seems to somehow _failed_ to introduce you earlier! The name’s Alastor!” He greeted in steady staccato beats. You also noticed that his voice is static-filled, almost, but not unlike what your real voice sounded like in your true form. His red ensemble, hair, and eyes reminded you of what Angel Dust said to you earlier before escorting you here.

“Ah, you’re the  _ strawberry pimp_.” You saw his ears twitch, and his smile thin. It's probably not what he expected to hear when it comes to himself, _and_ his reputation.

At that, Charlie snorted beside you, though she quickly saved face by disguising it under a cough behind her hand.

He tutted in thinly-veiled irritation, “now, now, is that any way to treat new people? Come on now, why don’t you tell me your name?”

You gulped, “I’m... Uh, (Name).”

“(Name)?” His neck snapped to the side with a sickening  _snap_!, his eyes screamed dubiousness from your ~~obvious~~ conventional--you hoped--lie. You stuttered, unsure as to why you also blurted out that name in the first place.

“Now, now, _(Name)_ , _dear_ , did you know that lying is bad?” He wagged his finger playfully, his claw glinting on the monochrome light overhead. A laugh track has played then, accompanying his _not so playful_ quip.

A beat passes by, and you're unsure how to proceed. Your panic rising, and his presence, his aura, isn't exactly helpful. Neither is Charlie, sadly.

As though by another saving grace, Vaggie barges into the kitchen. “Oh, there you are! Come help me with the paperworks. Quick.” She grabbed  the two of you by the wrists, hastily leading you out of the kitchen area, but not without shooting Alastor a glare that silently challenges him to retort, and one that conveyed: “ _I don’t trust you for one minute, and I won’t be doing so in the near future, so deal with it_. ”

Feeling the hair upon your nape rise, you instinctively turn your head around, only to catch his gaze, one that holds a promise of getting to you later.

You also noticed his shadow peeking around from his broad shoulders, giving you a smile not unlike his owner’s. _Full of sharp teeth_. You gulped, turning back around. You heard the telltale signs of him focusing back on what he's doing earlier before you barged in; mincing vegetables, and preparing some pans. It's also not long before the kitchen was accompanied with the sound of music playing in the background, no doubt emanating from his person.

“Vaggie—“ Charlie started, though Vaggie shushed her as she passes by the lobby area, and charges towards the hallway filled with pictures that you barely have a moment to take in before she throws the three of you to what seems to be an office. She locked the door then, and turned towards the two of you.

She sighed, “I don’t trust Alastor, as you may be well aware of.” She puts up a hand when Charlie opens her mouth. “ _Hear me out _ , he’s an _Overlord. For Satan's sake._ " She ignored you bristle at the mention of Satan, "and him knowing what Estel is _is_ bad news, Charlie.  _Bad news_.” She emphasized, gesturing towards your form.

You blinked, realization dawning in. That’s why you’ve spitted out that name! It’s your Angelic instinct telling you to protect your identity. _ To protect your name _ .

* * *

“ _Name holds power, little brother.” You remembered Michael teaching you in one of those peaceful days back in the garden. “Knowledge of your true name can either strengthen you or weaken you.”_ _He tapped you on your forehead, making you laugh. From the distance, you can hear Lucifer calling out to him, making him sigh. “Be sure to remember that.” He reminded you, disappearing with a flap of his majestic wings, leaving you to your lonesome, gazing over at_ _the distant tree of knowledge of good, and evil._

* * *

“He’ll exploit it!  _Hell_ , he’ll use it to destroy what you’ve built from scratch!” Vaggie turned to you, then. “ _And you_!”

“ _Me_?”

“You didn’t give him your real name, do you?” She narrowed her good eye at you.  _ Scary_, you sweat-dropped, gulping.

“...No, told him my name is (Name).” You replied, lifting your hands in a placating manner. She visibly calmed  down, then, lazing towards the chaise, and dropping there in a tired manner. It’s as if the day were catching up to her. You can’t really blame her, though, it  seems that since the beginning they’re quite busy with this hotel.

Charlie sighed, sitting next to her, and gesturing for you to take a seat across from them, which you do in a thankful manner. Taking one of the unoccupied high back chair, a coffee table dividing you, and them. “I’m glad you said that, Vaggie. _It almost slipped my mind_.” You cocked your head to the side. You’re curious though as to  _ how _ she exactly knows that kind of information... but then again, this is Hell you're talking about, and most probably that’s not even their real names, in the first place.

You winced at the memory of your first error, giving out your real name upon first meeting, but then again, you’re way out of your element back then, and before then, your instinct isn’t hellbent on distrusting them, nor do they give out the energy of being deserving of it. _Unlike with Alastor's_.

“But,” Charlie spoke out for the first time, since being dragged into this room, “you probably already told Husk, and Niffty. And also, Angel Dust.” She supplied helpfully, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

You hummed, frowning in thought. “Husk seems to be intoxicated by the alcohol, so I doubt he’ll even remember our encounter, and as for Niffty, she didn’t give me enough time to response. And well...”

“And Angel Dust didn’t care enough about politics.” Vaggie added in exasperation, though she couldn’t help but share a smile with Charlie. She also shoots you an almost thankful gaze, before seriousness once again marred her features.

“Though I’ll be sure to speak with Angel Dust, _just in case_.” You nodded in understanding, you might have an idea that Angel Dust is also a witness to your  _ fall_, before they’ve brought you inside the vehicle. 

A relative silence accompanied the room, before Charlie cleared her throat.

“And well, as you may or may not be aware of...” She started, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, mussing up her blonde hair, “Angels don’t exactly have the best reputation around here...”

You perked up at the information. “Angels...?” Angels can go here? And what kind? Are they _Powers_? But no, their only tasks is to stay vigil between the realm of humans, and demons. Maybe it’s the _Princes of Principalities_? Also no... they are too busy to amuse the thought of going over here when their hands are already full guarding over leaders, prophets, and saints alike.

“You see, every year in Hell, there’s this thing called termination because of overpopulation.” Just the thought alone makes Charlie shivered in fright, her hands coming up to rub her arms in comfort. As though feeling it, Vaggie lays down a hand over her shoulder, which seems to do the trick to help her stay grounded.

“...And by termination... terminating beasts and dragons, right?” The words itself seemed absurd coming out of your mouth. They were long ago locked away by God, and they wouldn’t see the light of day any time soon, until it’s Armageddon, that is.

“No...” Charlie sighed, “terminating sinners...” she looked down at her lap, and you couldn’t help but share in her sadness. The information alone shocks you, though you tried your best to hide it. “That’s why we established this hotel to help sinners find a refuge, and to rehabilitate them to give the chance of  _ changing_, and being _born_ anew. To help them reach Heaven, and live a life they surely deserved!” At the end of her speech, her energy snapped as though it were never there in the first place, and her mournful gaze turned back towards her lap, her fingers pulling on stray threads from her slacks to, probably, distract herself.

_ Everything is tumbling down since God has disappeared_ . 

You couldn’t believe the fact that your brothers would even entertain the fact of killing people, let alone people who obviously suffers _enough_. But then again, Lucifer entertains the thought of torturing sinners, and for God for letting it so... You knew long ago that there’s a fault in all of your beings, and without God, it’s just a matter of time before everything tumbles down into chaos... but why, isn’t Hell’s purpose in the first place is to help sinners _repent_? You shook your head, frowning at your epiphany. That’s when you knew that you wanted to help them. After all, it’s only fair for them after helping you, despite knowing you’re an Angel, and being unsure if you’re one of  _those_ who came down yearly to kill sinners,  _ and _ demons alike.

“I... I’ll help you, Charlie.” You vowed with resolution, your gaze hardened.

“What...?”

“I’ll help you with the Hotel.” You smiled in reassurance, “it’s only fair of me to help all of you after all the trouble of helping me, despite _our_ reputation around here. I _wish_ for change, _and_ maybe bring light back to Heaven that such practices need not be done.”

“You will?!” Sparks exploded from her gaze, and her wide smile alone is enough reason for you to nod in affirmation. She’s still your brother’s daughter, after all, and you know for a fact that her soul have some goodness in it. She might be a little bit naive, but you know her resolution comes from her sheer will, and want to help people. A worthy feat, even worthy enough to make _Virtues_ sing in praises, and for _Dominions_ to acknowledge her fealty.

“Woah, woah, calm down,  _ Corazon._..” Vaggie tried to placate Charlie, despite her smile growing from seeing the glint of hope, and happiness shining from her companion.

“I’m calm. Okay, okay.” Charlie took in a lungful of air, fanning herself in the process, though she couldn’t help but giggle in giddiness. “Oh, I’m so _excited_.” She suppressed her squeal, jumping up and down from glee. She straightens up, then, turning towards Vaggie, intention clear in her eyes.

“Oh, uh... no singing, please.” Vaggie sweat-dropped. Charlie was about to advance towards her with wiggling fingers, when a knock resounded, echoing around the room.

“Hello~?” Came Alastor’s muffled, staticky voice from the other side of the door. “Just so you know, the Jambalaya is already prepared in the dining room. So _chop-chop_! Time to hold in your  _miting de avance_ for a while, and come join us. It’s rude to keep others waiting!” The heels of his shoes clicked-clacked from the hallway, disappearing as his distance grows. From how loud it is, you have no idea how he came about without so much as a sound... but you guessed you’ve been pretty occupied yourself. You winced, _you’re getting rusty._ A voice in the back of your mind reminded you.

“Well, let’s go, then!” Charlie bounced over the door. She turned towards you, “Ooohhh, I bet you haven’t tried foods before?” Upon shaking your head in disconfirmation, she gasped indignantly, going back to your side, and toting you alongside Vaggie back into the hallways, and towards where Alastor originated from.

* * *

“Come now, my dear.” You turned your accusing, and distrustful gaze towards Alastor, “looking badly at your food will surely come back to _bite_ you!” The sound of laughter played around, much to your confusion. You didn’t know what’s bad _or_ funny about knowing whether or not the food is poisoned, and how can a non-living thing come back to bite you?

At your cocked head, and confused stare, not unlike a bird— _or even a doe_ , Alastor’s mind supplied—he coughed into his fist, and reached out with his free one for your untouched spoon. Grabbing in a mouthful of Jambalaya from your plate _he'd painstakingly prepared_ , he made a motion of what appears to be a human aerial contraption, even going so far as to mimic its sound, “ ** _eeennnggg_** , here comes the airplane, my dear!” The silverware touches down the corner of your lips. You deadpanned, unamused with his antics.

“I can eat on my own, thank you.” You muttered, gingerly grabbing the spoon from his hand, and shoving the food yourself into your mouth in clear defiance. Alastor stared in bemusement when clear wonders filled your e/c pools at the sudden explosion of flavours. Tuning everyone, _and him_ , you shoved more mouthfuls of  _ heavenly goodness_. 

_Oh Lord, is_ _this what gluttony tastes like?_

“That good, eh? The ingredient itself comes from my Ma. Though, I gotta say it’s as if it’s your  _ first time _ having food in a while.” You paused, turning around towards him in surprise. 

_Why is he like this_...? Does he lacked the care and love from when he's growing up? Ever since coming inside the dining room, Alastor seems resolute on bothering you. For what reason whatsoever, you’re not yet well aware of. His ever present smile isn’t exactly a giveaway, and you can’t just break into people’s mind because _ it’s rude _ , and would no doubt alert Alastor of what you’re doing, and would no doubt give him the reason to mistrust you, or worse, _fight you_.

Speaking of dining room, he even shoved away a grumbling, and still drunk Husk to seat himself besides you, much to the feline’s disbelief, and irritation of ending up being situated besides Angel Dust from across the long table. Even Charlie seems concerned at first, though at Vaggie’s nudging, she distracted herself on talking more about the future plans for the hotel. _Be discreet_ , her eye warns you.

Like magic, you felt your appetite dwindling, nervousness replacing it, though your blank look says otherwise, or so you've hoped. You turned your head back towards your plate, your h/c hair curtaining around your white-clad shoulders. “...Well, Hell is not exactly the place to find good food.”

Silence, and a minute, or even a two passes, and suddenly, you heard Alastor laugh. “Hahaha, you’re right, darling. Of course, _ of course _ ...” the growing static as his sentence droned on grows, and you felt goose pimples break through your skin, and never in your eons of life have you been glad for your long sleeves,  _ of all things_. Even your feathers bristle, wanting to breakout, and cover your face, body, and feet alike for comfort.  _ Lord, you’ve never met an individual that gets on your nerves before, so why now? _You lamented.

Alastor seriously needs a good wake up call, from who or what, you do not care, nor do you want to know. You just want to stay away from him for a while, _and_ think.

You coughed awkwardly, “well, it seems like I’m full. So, I better get going now.” You abruptly stands up, gathering up your plate in the process. It only seems polite after all to clean after your mess, doing just that by making a beeline towards the sink.

“Oh, don’t bother with the dishes, I got it!” Niffty piped in, shooing you away after standing up from her own chair, plates comically large on her dainty hands.

“Thank you, Niffty.” You gave her a thankful smile, advancing towards the door. “Oh, uh...” you turned towards them, “I’ll be in my room...” And feeling  _ his _ gaze on your person, you added through gritted teeth:

”Also, thank you for the _dinner_ , Alastor.  _ I enjoyed it_.” Your gaze said otherwise, nonetheless it made Alastor snort in clear delight at your apparent discomfort. Not wanting to be subjected under his scrutinization any further, you bid them a good night, and advanced towards the lift. You punched in the floor like what you’ve seen Charlie do earlier, and promptly closed it less you suffered having the so-called strawberry pimp accompany you.

You don’t want any company for a moment, and you just want to be alone, to recuperate. _Far from Alastor_ , you shivered. You’ll definitely need to lookout for him, specially if you plan on staying around to help Charlie with the hotel.

  
You’re familiar with the likes of him, and if possible, you just don’t want to deal with him anytime soon. If possible, at all. _But then, who were you kidding?_ Your saddening subconscious asked realistically.

Finding the ride to be too long, and not having the patience to be further enclosed around the suffocating lift, you phased around with a flap of your wings, and arrived forthwith at the center of your room.

You sighed in relief then, glad to be back within the safety confines of these walls. Upon finally feeling as though the day have finally caught up to you, you tiredly gravitate towards the bed, dumping your body upon its downy goodness face-first, and immediately upon hitting your face into the pillow, you’re out like a light to the world.

Unbeknownst to you, a shadow stealthily moved from under the bed, hovering over your form a few beats, before moving forward to slip under the door, and back towards the ghostly silent hallways, back from whence it came.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew the reader, lol. I tried to make them as genderless as possible, alongside with their former Angelic features (shoulder-length blonde hair), and some bits of Viv’s art style.
> 
> Miting de avance - final rally. This is a meeting where people usually plots, mostly one that involves political reasons.
> 
> Angels that were mentioned:
> 
> Michael - God’s leading Archangel at the moment, and the leader of God’s army.  
> Lucifer - We all know who he is.  
> Gabriel - God’s leading messenger, and one of God’s notable Archangels in the Bible.  
> Seraphim - Angels that guard over God’s throne.  
> Virtues - Angels that were responsible for helping guide people towards faith.  
> Cherubim - Angels that God tasked to guard the Garden of Eden after casting out Adam, and Eve, which is kinda ironic since Lucifer is an anointed Cherub. 💀 Talk about adding salt to the wound.  
> Powers - Angels that guards Earth, and Heaven from any wandering demons.  
> Princes of Principalities - Angels that protect world nations, and world leaders.
> 
> Beasts, and Dragons - both monsters were the ones that were mentioned in the book of Revelation.


	4. Beware the Radio Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some short POV of Alastor from the first 3 chapters. And Reader dreams about the Messenger of God, only to have their dream meeting cut-short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some TRIGGER-WARNING towards the end of this chapter. Hint: it’s Alastor. :0

* * *

Alastor is no fool. He could see the burst of light from the outmost top of the hotel from a mile away. Who couldn't see it, anyway? It’s so _damn_ bright that it causes the flying imps within the vicinity to drop down into the road around him, screaming in pain at how their eyes are literally burned out of their sockets. Even his shadow attendants cowered behind him instinctively at the unknown source of power.

  
He felt it since the beginning, of this all-encompassing power that briefly shook the mortars of Hell. He had no doubt that even Lucifer himself felt it in his own fortress from miles away in Pentagram City.

He laughs then, twirling his staff-like microphone around in barely-contained glee. This is more of a reason to scour around _this_ hotel business the princess of hell had naively orchestrated. Because if he is interested about the hotel before, _now_ , he is truly invested. Oh, he could not wait for his efforts to bear fruition, once he finds the underlying cause of _this_.

If anything, after all, he hates not knowing. And he does not exactly have the penchant to wait for the answers to come around of their own accord.

Alastor also knew that when he peered around the hotel lobby in search for the source of that power, it neither belonged to Satan's daughter, nor even her overprotective, but nonetheless amusing moth companion. Much less, it did not belong to that insufferable, effeminate spider.

He would have foraged around himself—after all, he enjoys a good hunt every once in a while, especially if it concerns something, or rather _someone_ , that piqued his interest for the first time in his miserably boring years here in Hell. However, he is also aware that snooping around at such a time would give his intentions away, specially under that suspicious gaze of Vaggie, and so he steeled himself, and decided to amuse them for a little more. He even summons forth Niffty, so she could clean up this poor, besmirched excuse of a hotel.

  
 _How most amusing, a hotel to rehabilitate sinners, and demons alike_. Such good, quality jokes were good to hear once more, especially in this decrepit time.

  
He even summons forth his good ol' companion, Husk, all for the sheer reason of amusing himself further. And there, he watches them be preoccupied with the persons he had summoned, of the tricks he had pulled forth from his sleeve.

He watches their every little reaction. He had noticed then that Charlie is more gullible, and attention deficit that he had originally thought... a fact that he stowed away for later.

Unbeknownst to them, however, he sent out a pair of his shadows, leading them towards the crevices, and up where he had seen, and felt the power originates from.

  
Said shadows came back not long after their singing spiel had stopped, his poor attendants were scared, and way out of their element after witnessing this _alien_ entity. They cowered away from him hastily towards the dark corners, afraid that he’ll latch out at their incompetence.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Through his strained smile, he reassured them, and that they can try again later. He couldn’t bear to hear more of their litanies of _sorry’s_ , and _we’ll try harder_ , after all.

The two shadows demons chirped out a _thank you_ , returning back to him—they briefly circled his shoulders in a show affection before blending in once more with his own shadow.  
  


Alastor sighed once again, he couldn't afford to lose his patience now. _It’s only the beginning of everything_.

* * *

" **Ḃ̸̳̲͓͎̭͒ŕ̷̘̽̾̊o̶͚͓̜̺͎͉̩̤̐͐t̵̡̙̘̹̙͎̼̼̑̋̋̾̅͆̄̉̍͘ḧ̶̟̪̥̦̞́͆̋̏e̸͈̔̈́̿̓͐̓r̴̪̰͎̪̤̽**." 

The familiar knelling sound of your brother's _codas_ -like voice alerted you, its ringing reaching far-flung areas from their frequency alone.

  
You realized then that you're dreaming—something that rarely occurs from a being such as yourself. The place alone of where you're currently in is an obvious giveaway. The forbidden tree of knowledge of good, and evil may be present, but their retainers, your Cherubim brothers, were not. The air around is also still, and the sounds that accompanies you came alone from the echoes of your brother's voice.

  
Why he chooses the garden of Eden to act as a dreamscape, you’re not sure.

_Speaking of which._

  
"Too loud..." Your hands came up to cover your ears, wincing.

You’re well aware of the damage your true voice can elicit, but experiencing the brunt of it when you’re confined within a mortal body is a whole another level.

  
“Tone it down," you turned around, only to be greeted by the sight of your brother's male form. "... _Gabriel_." Your breath hitched.

"Estel." He greeted warmly in return, his golden head catching in the glint of sunlight penetrating the canopies of trees that envelops the two of you. A moment of silence briefly passes.

"...Where are you right now? **W̸̩̪̺̤̞̞͛̽̾̆̈̓́̕̚h̴̯͖̗̆̂y̷̨̛̺͕͚̦̳̣̥̏̐̓̆̄͠ ̷̣̲̖̗̜̊̉ć̸̤̺͚̖̤̼̝͉͊̎́̃́̕͘͘á̵̧̝̘̮̫͙͒͗̉̅͋̿̈́̃n̷͇̫̞̜͖̫̙̮͌̊͜’̵̯̜̺̊̈́̚ţ̷͈̫̮̉̄̊̇̍͝͝ ̷̨̨͎͎̩͉̠̟̟̋ẉ̵̜̟͕͉̤̩̓͛͛͋͂͑͛͘̕͜è̶̦͎̦̯͊̇̈́͠ ̶͙͒̾̍̊̕͝r̵͎̝̭̟̘͌́̄̏̽̑̍́̕ḙ̸̟̩͕̻̌͑a̵̢̮̤̜̓̚c̶̺̮͈̳̮̳̳̀̈̀̐͂̔͜͜h̵̛̟͒̅́̑̏̄̔͐ ̸̣̞͇̺͓̼͉͎̠̈̈́͜ỹ̵̧͓̝͖̼̲͚͋͆̈͘͘͠o̴̡͈̰̖̱̲̦͒ű̵̩̓̍̀** —“

His body suddenly glitched, making him wince. It's as if it's hard for him to maintain his form, and connection with you at the present.

  
"...I’m—I'm in Hell, brother." You reluctantly replied, taking a step towards him. Though, when you noticed his form glitching further, and his voice ending in a sound of statics, you took two steps back in caution.

"But why?" His dumbfounded voice asked in utter disbelief. "...Come back, then.” Gabriel's frown is off-putting. It’s rare to see the most upbeat, and insouciant Angel pull such a face.

_Easier said than done_ , his frown deepens at the brief presence of your thought. “... _I can't_."

  
" _Why_?"

  
"I have made... a pack."

  
" _What_." He deadpanned; his three pairs of wings suddenly unfurled behind his back in barely constrained anger at the sudden revelation. You couldn't fault him for that. "You've made a pack? With whom? _A demon_?" His lip curled at the thought, incredulous at you for even entertaining such a thing, _let alone do it._ "Threaten them, then. _Whoever they are_. Break it. Just do whatever to have its effectiveness gone."

You're aware that you’re not exactly sane in the mind ever since the beginning of... _whatever this is_ , but you couldn't retract from your decision now. You couldn't bring yourself to regret, nor either care. You conveyed exactly as that.

"I’ve made up my mind already. _I won’t_. Something dire has been happening around here, Brother.” Making him acquiesce to your reasons is nigh impossible, but it didn’t hurt to try. “Angels are obviously coming down here to slaughter demons and sinners alike, yearly at that... like— _like a mockery of tradition_. Are you aware of this...?"

A wave of surprise passes through you, then some slight amusement. “Slaughter? Whatever nonsense are you talking about. You know Hell is off-limits for all of us, since the _Fall_. Even Michael can't venture out towards that domain..." He shook his head, then. Gabriel paces around, hands coming about to fold on his back below his two pairs of wings. "Not that it matters... _they’re expendable_.”

“Demons I _can_ understand, but how can you say that sinners’ lives _are_ expendable?” You scoffed. “You’ve been around humans more times than I can even venture out of Heaven, yet you have the audacity to _say such a thing_.”

  
Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly, “matters like the lives of humans is _not_ exactly my main concern _here_ , especially ones that ended up in Hell. We have _more_ pressing matters, one that needed to be tended to. _Back home_.” He shuffled his hand through his hair, sighing. “ _Come home_ , I’ll come down to wait for you at the gates of Phylakay. _We need you here, brother_.”

" _I... I can't_." You stuttered out. _What are you doing_?! A voice in your mind screamed. You're disobeying orders. You're disuniting from your goal, _your order_... which is to guard the throne.

" _Come home_ , we'll figure this out, tell them of what's happening."

  
"No! _Don't_!" **What _are_ you doing?**

  
Gabriel came towards you in full force, hands coming up to grab ahold of your shoulders. His blue-eyed gaze searches your own e/c questioningly. "Heaven's in disarray right now. _We need you_."

For a few beats, the two of you merely stared at each other, both at a loss for words on what to say, afraid that a slip of words may be the last straw that’ll break the camel’s back.

  
 _Rustle_.

"Listen, Gabe, I—“ Whatever you’re about to say, it was cut off by a sudden ringing from the distance. It's approaching intensity alerted the two of you of another's presence, making you both turn around towards the source. "Someone's approaching. _Let's hide somewhere_." You reach out to grab his form's wrist, but he gently brushes it off.

  
"There's no time... I'll talk to you about your _rebellion_ later. _Do try not to forget about my offer_.” A rustle makes him look around warily, eyes turning over the far forages of where the sound is steadily advancing to where you two were. His feathers bristled.

Without further ado, he's gone with a flap of his wings, and you followed not soon after, just in time someone's presence has gotten to where you've once been.

Its form looks towards the ground then, where a pair of feathers lay.

* * *

You woke up to the sound of knocking. Opening your eyes, you blearily take in the sight of the ceiling fan. Its once steadily thrumming is now being accompanied by a set of brisk knocks.

  
 _What was that_. You narrowed your eyes at whoever’s behind the door, their knocking is getting obnoxious the longer you try to ignore it.

You lamented going out of your burrito like comforter. “ _Wait_.” With a deep sigh, you flitted over, opening the door slowly, only to be greeted by the sight of... “Alastor.” His unsympathetic smile widens upon seeing your atrocious bedhead.

"And Niffty!!!" The small cyclops piped, going around from behind the still very red demon, and inside your room without much prompt. “ _Excuse me, coming through~_ ” Her nimble movements still surprise you, leaving you gaping in her wake.

“My, your room definitely needs a touch of a woman!” She tapped her lips, then summons forth her cleaning equipments with a click of her fingers. “Not that, _errr_...” She gestures to your form, “I’m not exactly sure if you’re either a boy, or a girl... or...?” She awkwardly trailed off, frowning up at your form that is still clad from yesterday’s clothes.

“ _Ahem_.” A clearing of throat makes the two of you turn in unison towards Alastor, who is still standing by the hallway. _He disliked being ignored_ , it seems. “Well, it seems _whatever they are_ can certainly be tackled later!” He laughed, cocking his head with a sickening _click_! “I mean, look at this place!” He summoned his staff, and waves it around in a rather flamboyant manner. “It definitely looks like a pigsty! Worthy enough to be a room befitting _that_ pet of _that spider’s_.”

_Well now, that’s just rude._ You deadpanned at him in disbelief, unimpressed at his obvious jab at Angel Dust, and his... pet pig? You wouldn’t fall for this obvious bait, you internally scoffed, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. You haven’t exactly forgotten about what transpired yesterday.

Niffty gasped in indignation, “well, that won’t certainly do!” She grabbed her broom, and bounded over the utmost corner of your room, “good thing this is my last stop for the week!” Last stop? Just how fast can she clean? “Now, out the two of you go. Out, out!” She expeditiously pushes you, and Alastor out ( _you noticed that he instantly stepped out of the way to avoid colliding with you_ ). “Have a good afternoon!” She singsonged, closing the door of your room behind her with a _bam_!

  
A beat pass by, and then...

  
“Well, now that leaves the two of us.” Alastor sighed in feigned disappointment, shaking his head dramatically. It doesn’t look so convincing with his ever-present smile, though. “Now, my dear, what is our plans for today?” He turned around, only to see you walking away from him.

  
“You mean _your_ plans.” You quipped. You’re not aware that you’ve overslept, a first happenstance you’re not quite pleased with. It seems that your talk with Gabriel is longer than you’ve expected, considering the vast difference of time between a dream, and a waking world.

You’ve planned on doing what Vaggie advised you to do, to talk with Angel Dust about your current predicament. Good thing Alastor mentioned him earlier.

  
“ _Now_ , that is just quite _rude_.” You almost yelped in surprise when Alastor suddenly reappeared before you, his patronizing gaze rooting you on the spot. It seems like the deer demon have an affinity for shadows, and archaic magic. _Voodoo_. Your intuition supplies, making you frown. You’ll _now_ definitely need to lookout for him.

  
“Haven’t Charlie mentioned that I’m an investor for this hotel?” He tutted, stepping aside to let you fall in steps with him. “And I even make my way here to accompany, _and_ tell you of your position here as staff.” The mention of Charlie causes you to stop, making his smile widen.

“Oh, I’ve gotten your attention now, haven’t I? _Almost like a butterfly on a web_!” He laughed, and an audience’s own one accompanies his own in twisted cacophony of mockery. Though it died down not long after, and Alastor assumes a more serious stance. Your mortal form’s eyes could’ve also sworn his eyes were glowing menacingly _down at you_.

  
“I’m surprised, darling.” His shoulders slumped as he shook his head back, and forth, his hair swaying gently in its movements. “From how long the three of you have been in that room, I would have thought that they’ll have a _semblance_ of cleric to mention it to you. Unless,” he stopped briefly for dramatics, “ _unless_ , you’ve been talking about _something else_.”

  
You sweat-dropped, “whatever you’re on about?” So, that’s _why_ he’s been insistent on talking to you.

  
You resisted the urge to gulp. Alastor is _more insidious_ than you’ve originally thought. But then, a man of his caliber, who no less dabbled in dark magic—this shouldn’t have come as a surprise to you. _You then briefly wondered what he’d done whilst he’s alive to warrant his stay here_... Your feathers shivered, it’s definitely something you didn’t want to mull over.

“Darling...” Slowly, his shadow lengthened, spreading around him, encompassing everything in darkness. You instinctively backed away, focusing on trying not to have his shadow touch you. You can already feel nauseas dread boil at the pit of your stomach just from being near him, and that’s when you knew that you didn’t want to know what awaits you once it envelops you wholly in its wrathful clutch.

  
 _Is this what the demons and sinners felt before they’re slaughtered mercilessly during termination?_ What a ghastly feeling.

  
You hated this alien feeling of helplessness. You can feel your wings bristling, wanting to break free, and protect you. But a nagging feeling— _fear_?—reminds you that’s it’s too risky to do so. And you didn’t exactly have the sentiment to wish him—heck, or anyone for that matter—harm.

Your breath hitched at the sight of his antlers growing, of his form glitching, and of bright red sigils appearing around him.

  
Alastor’s eyes glowed red, watching your every move fervidly. “Oh, darling...” he crooned, successfully trapping you. “ _Acting_ daft doesn’t exactly suit _you_.” His forehead bumped against you in a mockery show of affection, “and you know what?”

Upon receiving no answer, his claws ghost around the exposed skin of your clavicle up towards your neck, finally stopping at your cheek. “ _I asked you_ _a question, (Name)_.”

  
“W-what...” you barely stuttered out.

“ _I will know what you are_...” he chuckled, the normal baritone of his voice barely recognizable under all the statics. “ _Take that as a promise_ , my dear (Name). And if you _were ever_ to tell a soul of what transpired between the two us...” His breath hitched in his throat, as though the thought _alone_ brings such pleasure towards his person. “Well, I don’t think there’s a _need_ for me to say it.” Finally feeling satisfied upon having the last word, Alastor steps away from you, steps light as a feather. And with a snap of his fingers, he’s gone. His shadows, along with his power’s sheer ambiance gone along with him as though nothing have ever happened. _At all_. Only the shaking of overhead chandeliers remains as a reminder that what happened not a moment ago is not just a wisp of your imagination.

* * *

  
You didn’t know how long you’ve been standing there, with your back against the wall, supporting your lead-like weight, and your e/c eyes staring blankly at the peeling Edwardian wallpaper. But later on, Niffty appeared back from your room. Chest light upon finishing her tasks for the day, and very much looking forward for the much needed drink. Maybe, she’ll even pay Mimzy a visit?

Her cheerful humming stopped abruptly at the sight of you. “Oh, (Name)... _are you okay_?” Her concerned voice asks hesitantly, going around your side to peer up into your ashen face. Gingerly, she lays her small dainty hand upon your cheek to rouse you from your stupor.

  
You blinked, “...yes, I’m... I’m fine... I’ve just remembered something.” She doesn’t look one bit close on believing you, but nonetheless nods.

  
You sighed visibly; thankful she doesn’t push the issue. “Well, don’t just stand there, then! Let’s go downstairs, I’ve no doubt they’re probably looking for you. You know what, why don’t we go out? My treat!!!” You smiled at her shakily, letting her guide you towards the lift. Following in close behind you, Niffty frowns at the sight of shadows retreating back from the ceiling.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have this feeling of Alastor not beating around the bush to get through something he wants. Specifically now that he’s in Hell, and he knew that most of his actions won’t have much (moral) consequences, compared back on Earth. Specifically, specifically if knew of his victim’s weaknesses. And when said victim’s actions were restricted, and he have them cornered. 
> 
> Tell me what y’all think so far!!! And some creative criticism is welcome!!! (no bully pls).


	5. Perennial Unarchiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reader’s goals were farther than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the editing system of AO3 needs some serious working. :/ it’s bonkers af.

* * *

The two of you arrived back at the lobby, causing the commotion to stop.

Vaggie beforehand seems to be busy on reprimanding Angel Dust about his pig when said _spider_ lifts said _pig_ to leave tracks of mud on the kitchen’s ceiling in order to annoy Alastor. The Moth wildly gestures her arms about to drive home the point as to _why_ the Spider needs to leave the Radio Demon alone, which Angel Dust merely flips up his middle finger, licking it up in the process.

“OH!  _ Oh_, I just can’t with you—¡ _Vete a la chingada_!”

“Yeah, yeah,  _ whatever_.” Angel Dust brushes her off, rolling his eyes, and standing up to take his leave from the situation.

Meanwhile, Charlie is over at the bar, talking enthusiastically to a drunk Husk. Upon his tired grunts, and barely inconceivable nods, it seems like their conversation is heavily one-sided. 

Alastor,  _ well_... Alastor seems to be absent at the moment, something you’re  _ eternally _ glad for. You can’t sense his presence all around the close vicinity, not even from the kitchen where you’ve first met him. You sighed then, your shoulders slumping in relief. 

Your mind at the moment could barely process all the things that kept being dumped on you at such a fast pace. It’s not even two days that has passed, yet fate seems hellbent on challenging your patience,  _ and _ morality. You then wondered if you’ve ever  _ done _ something wrong on your previous life, but then scoffed, remembering that you  _ were _ a Seraphim. Hoping against hope, you wish that you could be left at peace for the day to recuperate, and then, straighten yourself to make good on the promise you’ve made with both Charlie, and Vaggie.

_God really needs to come back, and help_ _His ~~children~~_ _servants_ _clean up their mess._

* * *

“Hi guys, I’m done with my cleaning for this week!  _ Aaannnddd _ (Name)’s with me!” Niffty gestured towards your form with a flourish, making you rub your (h/c) tresses awkwardly. You’re still not used to their zeal; both hers, and Charlie’s.  _ Alastor’s, too_. You felt like just being in their presence is already zapping away your energy, but you’re glad for the distraction it’s causing at the moment.

“Oh,” Charlie bounded away from the bar, and you could have sworn you hear a tired “ _thank fuck_ ” from the feline. You cocked your head to the side,  _ why is he thanking the act of procreation_ _?_

“Thank you so much for your hard work, Niffty!” Charlie squealed. Smiling slightly at their interaction, you silently sidestepped over them to occupy the seat that the Princess of Hell had earlier vacated from. 

This grabs the feline’s attention. “You’re new here,  _ or what?_ _”_ He asked gruffly, straightening his form to look at your slumped figure besides his.

You noticed that his sharp teeth were also yellowish, making you wonder if this is a normal occurrence when you’ve turned up in Hell.  _ It’s not that it’s bothering you_, but it’s interesting to see, nonetheless.

“...I actually arrived with Angel Dust.” You replied, giving him a small smile. This is the first time you’ve a taken a good look over him, noticing his wings right away... relaxed, and resting comfortably in his back. You kind of envy him, also wanting to let out your wings, but you knew this silent wish to free them at the moment will  _ very much _ be consequential.

At the mention of Angel Dust, Husk groaned. “ _Ugh_ , can I  _ not _ hear of his name just for this moment?” He took in a large swig from his bottle, emptying it, and throwing it carelessly to the side. You winced at the smashing of glass against marble.

Even Niffty turns around from her talk with Charlie to gave him a glare, _“_ _ hey, I just cleaned that _ _!”_ She huffed. She excused herself briefly from the blonde woman to clean up the mess, all the while muttering something about how she’ll now cancel her meeting with a woman named ‘ _ Mimzy _ .’

Husk ignored the small cyclops, rolling his eyes in the process. Silence passes by for a short while, before he turned to you once again. “So, what brings you here?”

You hummed, weighting on what answer is best. Finally, “I actually don’t know how I ended up here.” Is what you go for. After all, it’s true,  _ but not the whole truth_, apparently,  _ but _ still true.

You’re slightly taken off-guard at his rapt attention, considering how he both ignores Angel Dust, and Charlie not too long ago. It must’ve been your unassuming, _timid _ profile that interests him somehow.

“Oh yeah? Heard that happens when your death is kind of traumatizing... not that I care about that shit, or something.” Interest flashed on the feline’s yellow gaze for a moment. “ _Now that I think of it_ , you don’t strike me as someone who does  _ bad shits_.”

You’ve raised an interested eyebrow at this, “oh?  _ How _ _can you tell_?” You leaned in slightly. You’re kind of enjoying your talk with Husk, he seems amicable enough, as long you don’t get on his nerves, despite his gritty exterior.

“Look, _kid._ _”_ He started, waving his claws about.  _ Kid_ _?_ “I’ve  been around all kinds of people in my _life_ ,  _ including that red bastard_ _,_ and for one, when I say you don’t strike me  as an... _evil-doer_ _,_ then I mostly say that in a manner that  _ you’re kind of_ _...”_ he trails off, his claws clicking-and-clacking together. It must’ve been a tick when he’s trying to think through his alcohol-ridden mind. “...You’re  _kind of_ naive,  _ yeah_ _,_ naive. And  _ clueless...  and innocent_ _?”_ He groaned then, rubbing his head in frustration.

“That came out  _ wrongly _ than I intended, but you get the gist.”

You blinked, you’re kind of impressed. Scratch that, you’re impressed. For some creature who lacked the intuition of Angels, he’s very inept when it comes to reading people. Despite what his exterior, and behavior so far says so. Him,  _ and _ Vaggie, though the latter often have hers kind of clouded when she’s taken over by her emotions. And the mention of  _ red _ _bastard_ immediately makes you think of Alastor. They know each other, huh? You’ll have to ask him about this later.

“You’re not wrong...” you let out, “ _and _ I’m not a kid.” You huffed. You’re as old as the Earth’s  _ soil_, being a kid is the farthest thing people  ~~ should~~ can describe you with. You’re practically ancient, something that kind of makes you conscious with, now that you think about it.  _ Lord, this mortal body makes you think of things you won’t normally thought of twice before.  But then_ _,_ how  _ will _ you know what, considering the large chunk of memories  _ robbed _ off of you?

_ “Tch_. Can’t compel me otherwise.” Husk sighed, shifting his focus somewhere else. This seems to be the last of this conversation, as he reaches over the counter to grab another bottle of Cheap Liquor. Just how many bottle does this bar has? And just how many can he drink? But then, he added, silently, _“_ _look,_ I’m saying this because I noticed Alastor’s attention on you.”

The seriousness of his tone,  _ and _ the mention of  _ his _ name books no room for interruption. “And  _ kid_, when that bastard set his eyes somewhere,  _ or someone_ _,”_ his eyes squint at you, _“_ _that usually ends up on a bad note._ _”_ With that, he fully turns away from you, removing the cap of the bottle, and taking a swig out of it with nary a grimace.

“...Thank you for warning me.” And you meant it wholeheartedly. Despite his tone, you knew there’s an ounce of concern in his person. It’s palpable after all,  _ your intuition can sense that_ _,_ at least, despite its kind of dormant state with you being in a mortal body. It’s something that you’re glad for, it seems like this Hotel will start off in a good note, at least, with what the persons you’ve already interacted with... Charlie, Vaggie, Angel Dust, Niffty... it didn’t seem like salvation is far from their grasp.

“ _Ugh. _ Don’t thank me, kid.”

A relative silence passes by. Vaggie is now over the couch, with Charlie on her side, attention rapt on watching the news playing on the television. Niffty have just set aside her broom, wiping off her brow in the process. Angel Dust seems to have gone on his room— _Angel Dust —why haven’t you think of that before?! **Stupid mortal body clouding your**_ **brain—**

You took in a shaky, calming breath.  " _Oh_! Uh, thanks for the conversation, Husk. I appreciate it... I just remembered something—“ you gave him a pat on his head, making him growl in annoyance. Barely noticing this, you flitted over the lift, but halting shortly after upon remembering that you didn’t know where Angel Dust’s room is located, making you hesitate on punching in the button open.

Taking in a deep breath, you reached out for your  grace. Willing it to find Angel Dust. 

_...What... _ he’s not around, though you could sense his... _pig_? Up in his room. 

You sighed, looking over where Charlie, and Vaggie are slumped together, watching the news with rapt interest.

* * *

“So, yesterday, we’ve been shook briefly by  _ this unknown power_ _.”_ A female voice from the... news source? Yeah, news source, said. She sounds way too jovial for, and eager on telling people bad omens, and such. Making your way over the back of the couch with nary a sound, you’ve taken a closed look at this news... anchor? Is that what she is? News bearer like Gabe, perhaps? She’s sitting next to a lanky man behind what seems to be some kind of mask.

“Yeah, we hope everyone’s doing okay after this phenomenon.” The aforementioned man added, “we don’t know  _ what it is as of yet_ _,_ but our crew is  _ searching _ far and wide to find  _ its _ source. So, stay tuned for our next news, folks.” You winced at this, they’re  _ obviously _ referring to you.

_ “Why, Tom_ _?_ Scared like the little bitch that you are?” The woman mocked, giving her partner a malicious smile.  _ Well then, that’s a major turn of events_ _._ Before  Tom could fire back a pent-up retort, the “666 news” flashed, and the news segment ended briefly.

* * *

Vaggie reached for the remote, turning off the television. Upon doing so, she almost jumped out of her skin upon seeing your shadow casting over them, courtesy of the chandelier overhead the great hall. “GAH!  _ Jesus_...” she gasped out, clutching her chest in surprise. She almost forgets that you’re an Angel— _a high-ranking one at that_ —and Angels, it seems, have a knack for snooping, at having their presence unknown if they wanted, too. And you’re not even under any guise of grace concealment at that.

You looked over at them sheepishly, “...they’re talking about me, aren’t they...?” Despite the almost expressionless facade you seemed to be always wearing, guilt is evident in your voice.

Vaggie sighed, “yeah...” she scratched at her cheek, unsure. “I hope they wouldn’t suspect the Hotel...” she muttered in concern, looking over at you and Charlie with a frown.

“Well... at least they don’t know what you are yet!” Charlie whispered, obviously trying to lift up the mood. “For all they know, it’s just a prank my Father is doing!”

You lifted a brow at this, “a prank, huh. Sounds like a very  _ Lucifer-y  _ thing to do.” Mischief have always been a part of your older brother’s character, a trait that seemed to be passed on Gabriel. The two usually tag-teams on causing mischiefs, much to Michael’s vexation on having to swoop in to reign-in the two. Though, you’ve always noticed that Lucifer’s prank that once started off as a harmless bit of fun have slowly taken in... a less _savory_ countenance. You remembered the  _ sadistic _ glee that started to cloud up his once clear blue eyes when his prank seemed to take on a  _ particular heavy toll _ _on someone_ —be it you or one of your less fortunate brothers—and how his apologies seemed to be  _ undisputedly _ void of remorse when he got caught, uttering up buttered, empty words of apologies,  _ only to do it once again_ _._ And all of this started before his inevitable rebellion,  _ and Fall. _

It seems like he keeps up at it, though considering this is Hell, and practicality  _ his domain_ _,_ you have no doubt that it’s much,  _ much _ worse than what you’ve  seen, and  experienced first-hand back in Heaven. After all, he decided to punish sinners out of clear spite in retaliation against God.  _ Well, not anymore, at least. _

“Yeah, well, let’s just hope they won’t even  _ thought _ on considering on asking him.” Vaggie sighed, rubbing the bride of her nose. _“_ _Or for _ him _ to ask ask you_ _.”_ She pointed at Charlie, making the aforementioned blonde companion laugh in a nervy manner.

_ “...Ummm,” _ you started. The two’s staring contest stopped, focusing instead on your still standing form. “I was meaning to ask where Angel Dust is?”

Charlie perked up, “I think he mentioned that Val needs him to act as a company...  _ Oh_ _!”_ She slammed her fist into her palm, “and now that I think of it, I think it’s because of the meeting Dad held up out of the blue. I think that’s why Alastor’s also gone.” You slightly grimaced at the mention of his name, and thankfully, Charlie must’ve took this for you being uncomfortable, for she motions for you to take a seat next to her, which you did with a small _“_ _thank you.” _

“...Who’s Val by the way?” 

“Valentino is one of Hell’s well-known Overlords... he’s mostly known as Val, and he’s an owner of a Porn Industry Angel Dust is in.” Vaggie explained with a grimace, and you feel for her distaste for the one named _Valentino_. A demon Overlord who owns a business that primary runs on sexual business? Sounds a lot like  _ Belphegor_ _._ Though you kept this tidbit to yourself, it didn't seem important enough, anyway. Maybe, you’re wrong, after all, and like the many subverting changes of Hell,  Belphegor might not be as active as before than what you’ve originally think.

Nodding absentmindedly, you asked, “...you also mentioned Alastor... _ is he an Overlord, too?”  _

_ “Yeah—“ _

_ “Did someone mention my name_ _?”_ Alastor asked, appearing from a portal he’d conjured, and standing where you’ve been in originally earlier.

_Fate seems hellbent on testing you like the scorned mistress that she is._

Vaggie almost jumped up from the couch, even Charlie looked mildly surprised, quickly turning over the Radio Demon, standing over there the back of the couch  _menacingly_ , his ever-plastered smile wider than usual. 

_ “Jesus fu_ _—“_ looking over your form briefly, Vaggie stopped herself from cursing the  _ Son of God’s name _ in front of your presence, _ if she could help herself, ssomehow_ _._ Though, not that you’re bothered by it, as your focus is zeroed in on the red demon—

  
_“Alastor, aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting?”_

_“The meeting ended awhile ago, my dear.”_

_”Oh.”_

_”Yes. ‘Oh.’”_

—Meanwhile, Alastor bathed in the three of you’s surprise, and... nervousness?  _Specially yours_ _,_ though he could see a steely glint taking over your e/c pools rather quickly. He huffed playfully, “(Name), darling, you could’ve asked me yourself,  _ if you want to_ _,_ you know?” He giddily take in the storm clouds gathering over your form.

You frowned. “I appreciate the offer,  _ but _ no thank you.”  _ Oh?  What is this_ _?_ It seems like your confidence is slowly returning whilst in the presence of Charlie, and Vaggie. That won’t just do, he’ll make sure to remedy it later. Snip the growing bud, in a sense. 

_ “My dear, I insist.” _

“They said _no,_ Alastor.” Vaggie butted in. “Besides, _you did say if only they wanted to_.” The Radio Demon’s interest in you is painstakingly apparent, which is already bad news, in and of itself. Alastor knowing what you truly are won’t end up in a good note, specially if this will end up catching Charlie’s father’s attention into the mix. She’s no fool, even though Satan didn’t disclosed the reason as to why he suddenly needed the Overlords’ presence over Charlie, it certainly involves your sudden entrance in Hell. She internally wondered then if Satan somehow started the meeting in concern of you.

“Oh, but wouldn’t it be simply practical to ask _the subject of the matter themself?”_ Alastor, unknown to Vaggie’s inner concerns, twirled his staff-like microphone in a show of gaiety. “ _And,” _ he snapped his gloved fingers together. “And now that the three of us are gathered here, why don’t we think of (Name)’s position here in the Hotel? What do you think, Charlie, my dear?”

Charlie perked up, then hummed, turning her head this way, and that. “I was planning on making them a...” oblivious to the concerned stare Vaggie is shooting her, she smiled. “Oh, I want them to be a  _ hotel butler_ _!!!”_ She turned, giving the three of you a wide, sharp-toothed _smile._

_”...”_

“I was thinking that being a _guard_ is okay, but that’s more okay, too... _I think...”_ you muttered under your breath, and Alastor raised a brow at that.

“ _Well, then_. _..”_ Alastor cleared his throat, “I think now’s the good time to make good on their position! Why don’t we start off on buying them their uniform?” He straightened the lapels of his long tailcoat, ignoring Vaggie’s suspicious gaze, and Charlie’s own concerned ones. Focusing, instead, on your expression.

You deadpanned at him, unimpressed, and that was when he knew he really have to remedy that. It wouldn’t do for you if you’ve already overcome your fear of him, which is odd,  ~~ and kind of remarkable~~, but also exhelirating in a sense of challenge, making his innerself light up in sadistic glee, already contemplating on what plans _he’ll_ _ initiate to make you remember. _

Charlie lifted up a finger, _“I_ _don’t think —“ _

“It’s okay, Alastor has a point.” You cut her off, giving them a thin smile. “I was meaning to accompany Niffty out, anyway.  _ If she’s still okay wih it, of course.” _

Said cyclops looked up from her task on wiping off stray splotches of alcohol from the bar. Next to her, Husk is snoring, face-first into said bar, a small bubble of snore wafting off of his nose.

“Huh? _Oh!!!_ Oh yeah, I totally forget all about that.” She gives a meaningful glare towards Husk. Niffty sighed, snapping off of her cleaning supplies, bounding over to you. “Of course it’s okay! Good thing you remembered.” She reached for your hand, and started to lead you towards the door, when a pair of extra footsteps started clacking in symphony with yours, and Niffty’s own light ones. 

_ “Ummm... Alastor—“  _

Alastor has been tailing the two of you, an innocous smile on his ever-present face. _“_ _What?As_ _an Investor of this hotel_ , I was meaning on monitoring their activities!  _ Who knows what might happen when there’s no one watching over them_ _?”_ He challenged then, bright red gaze hardening towards the other two. The atmosphere started to drop, an feeling all-too familiar with you. Even the three others tensed, body coiled in preparation to whatever might ensue.

You internally screamed in your mind, _why is he like this?_

“...It’s okay, Alastor has a point.” You said for the second time, molars grinding in frustration. Your feathers ruffled, and you let your hand drop from Niffty’s to face Alastor with a hardened, deadpanned stare. The two of you unknowingly started a staring contest, willing the other to yield in first, the air thick, and buzzing with pressure. You suppressed the urge to use your grace against him, because if you do, well, you might as well, give your whole idenity away.

_ “...Let them go, Charlie_ _.”_ Vaggie sighed in defeat, turning away from the fray. _There’s obviously no arguing with Alastor,_ and she didn’t want to test the waters any further to test whatever patience he might has.  _ If any, at all_ _._ The moth could already feel a headache forming for the umptenth time for today, breaking a new record. She reaches for the remote once again, this time turning the volume up to drown whatever Alastor is about to say.

_“ Fine_ _,”_ Charlie huffed, wagging her finger in a warning, “don’t try anything fishy, you got that?” She said, mostly eyeing Alastor, to which he only replied with a giddy, _“_ _why, of course, my dear_ _!”_ You, and Niiffty unsurely echoed his consolation. The Princess of Hell nodded in satisfaction, turning away from the three of you to join Vaggie, who seems to settle on a cheesy flick. You could’ve sworn Alastor made a disgusted gruntle upon seeing what they’re watching, though you make no heed of it.  
  


With that, the three of you stepped over the foyer, though instead of reaching over for the door handle like what you’ve expected either of your companions of the day will do, Alastor instead summoned another portal with a satisfying  _ click_ _!_ of his staff-like microphone meeting ends with the marbled floor. _“_ _After you_ _~”_ he gestured with a flourish, even going so far as to bow down at the waist.

Niffty reaches for your hand once again, stepping first into the portal, and you hesitated slightly back in a light brush of nerves. Though, Alastor dismantled it promptly by giving you a hefty, and unwarranted push, following in after your inbalanced form into the portal.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust on first being told about Alastor:  
> Vaggie: *practically tells a horror story*
> 
> Reader on first being told about Alastor:  
> Angel Dust: “ye, he’s a strawberry pimp.”
> 
> Alastor, and Vaggie:  
> “...”  
> “...wait, that’s illegal.”
> 
> Belphegor - is the demon that symbolizes Lust in the Seven Deadly Sins. 
> 
> I think the Overlords represents the Seven Deadly Sins and big players of Ars Goetia before being fucked over by Hell's system, and Alastor swooped in to dismantle one of the originals in 1933. Idek. And I just have an aching feeling that Valentino is Belphegor lmao, so I added that tidbit there.
> 
> As always, your thoughts, and some constructive criticism is welcome! Also, let me know if you’ve noticed any writing errors... spacing and italicization is bonkers, like seriously lol.


	6. Emporium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afternoon excursion didn't go as planned, and a new person was encountered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Alastor POV, and someone new POV. :0

* * *

Your breath hitched in your throat, face merely a few inches above the cobblestone ground. You then noticed the awkward footing you have, being bended forward by your knees like that, with your invisible wings precariously balancing your body. The only tether after Alastor literally pushed you off-balanced into his portal, and almost made you kiss the ground like that if it weren't for your wings.

" _You_ … you pushed me." Your monotonous voice muttered in disbelief, straightening back up, and facing Niffty's awestruck face, and Alastor's own amused ones. You _tch_ 'ed at him. The bastard is probably disappointed you didn't fall face first into the earth like he had intended when he pushed you off like that into the portal.

" _Ooohhh_ , that's a close call, (Name)! I hope I have the same reflexes as you." Niffty exclaimed in wonderment.

You merely relied with an awkward shrug, unsure how to respond to her honest compliment-- _or_ _to any compliment for that matter_. Turning away from her mono-gaze, you met Alastor's stare. The demon in question merely raises an eyebrow, challenging you head-on.

"Well, that is disappointing." Alastor commented, making you deadpan at him.

You internally scoffed, finally refocusing your gaze around the place Alastor had brought the three of you in. Your grace could feel that you're about miles away from the hotel. You then wondered if you're in one of another zone in Hell's 9 circles, but then shook off the thought in question, it's not like you know about the domain in the first place, anyways. Around you, you noticed buildings, and roads overlapping until the end of the horizon. It eerily resembles what Earth is supposed to look like in the first place during the 21st... century, added in with a few tweaks here and there to fit Hell's motifs. Though the _sky_ 's afternoon sun is instead replaced by a pentagram.

_The seal that locked away sinners and demons alike from both Earth_ , _and Heaven_ , you realized with a startle.

You blinked, looking about you. You saw that demons were giving the three of you a wide berth, whether it may be because of them feeling your grace or it may be just Alastor, you weren't sure. You noticed them making a detour or going so far as to cross the road just to avoid all of you altogether, it seems that Alastor noticed this too as he gives off a hearty laugh.

"Well, come on, then. Time is ticking." Alastor gestured, hand banishing away his vintage microphone with a flourish. He lets Niffty take the lead, walking forward to a two-story bar. You can hear a sound of instruments playing, being accompanied by a flow of melodic voice. _Must've been Mimzy_ , you thought. Before it, two demon bouncers flanked the entrance, both clad in black suits. Said bouncers perked up, and immediately gave an opening when they laid their eyes on one of their boss' frequent patrons, _the Radio Demon_.

"Hi! Nice to see you two again." Niffty greeted them, briskly walking inside.

You looked towards Alastor again, noticing that he's waiting for you to come in after the small cyclops. Doing just that, you were taken off-guard when a snap of two batons met your ears, and the sight of the two bouncers blocking the doorway again from you.

You raised an eyebrow, giving Alastor a confused glance.

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" The demon besides you questioned coolly. 

The bouncers were unrelenting, however they slightly faltered under the two of you's pressuring stares in tandem. "Sorry, Radio Demon, but we can't allow anyone that can pose a threat towards the bar." One of them, the one on the right, replied simply.

"Boss Lady's orders." The other one added, looking sheepish.

" _Hey_ , _hey_ , what's happening?" Niffty resurged back from inside, appearing in-between the two demons's legs to regard the two of you with a questioning look.

"Sorry, dear Niffty, but it seems like they won't allow our darling (Name) entrance! I mean, I can't really blame them… After all, _who goes into the bar dressed like that_?" He laughed, waving towards your white-clad person in a dramatic person. You deadpanned when you heard the laugh track playing. The bouncers immediately laughed along, though you noticed how stiff it was. As though it was customary to do so when the Radio Demon jokes, _however bad it is_. 

" _Oh_." Niffty looks mildly confused, but she nodded nonetheless.

"I think I may have to accompany (Name), go to one of the places in mind to save more time." Alastor continued in a more serious fashion, hand reaching forth to grab ahold of your shoulder in order to start leading you away. You steeled yourself, digging in the heels of your feet into the ground. His hold tightened in warning, "do send my regards to Mimzy, my dear!" 

"... _oh-kaaay_ , I'll see you later, then?" Niffty sounds disappointed, though understanding. Her concerned eyes search your own--for what reason, you weren't sure--and you return it with a small, discernable smile of reassurance. Remembering what she did for you back at the hotel.

"Yes, yes." You gave him a look, now letting him lead you, but only because you _let it be_. Making him know just that by huffing slightly, and it seems that Alastor caught on because his smile became strained.

From behind you, you heard Niffty. "Bye (Name), bye Alastor! Don't forget to text me when you're back!" You briefly turned around to wave at her, hurrying up after you noticed Alastor being a few steps ahead already. He started advancing towards a street where there's less crowd, making you frown as to why he didn't just summon one of his portals again.

Your feathers bristled in alarm at that, dreading what was to come. Without Charlie, and Vaggie to act as some sort of mediator, you weren't sure what was to happen, especially if Alastor can bravely do what he just _did_ earlier that day back at the hotel. And now, even Niffty is gone, leaving you entirely alone with the deer demon. _Alone_. You repressed yourself from cringing, glancing warily at Alastor.

Alastor, on the other hand, merely hums, disregarding your stare.

You sighed, bracing yourself of what was to come.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Much to your surprise, nothing had happened. At all.

In fact, the walk is rather quiet, merely filled with a vintage song playing from Alastor, with his humming accompanying the tune.

You weren't used to being so high-strung over something so trivial as not talking, but then, you remembered what happened earlier this day, and the cycle repeats itself. _Again_. 

_Sigh_.

Alastor leads you in random alleyways, though you guessed that must've been because of shortcuts, and stuff like that to ease travel on foot. _But then_ , if he did want to shorten the travel, why haven't he just summoned a portal? 

_Well, obviously because he wants something out of you_. Your mind snarked in response, making you frown.

Unwilling to let the pressure persist, you turned towards Alastor.

" _Alastor_."

"Hmmm?" He looks right down at you, continuing on humming his tune.

"...What do you want from me?"

Alastor puts a hand towards his chest, as though wounded at your question. "Oh, my dear! Such harsh words you keep on giving me..." 

You deadpanned. "I'm serious."

  
  


* * *

  
  


" _I'm serious_ , _brother_." Lucifer continued, leading you towards one of the ponds located within his own heaven. " _Mongrels_." He tutted, collapsing besides the small body of water. His nose turned up in utter derision. "Father is rather persistent in creating mongrels." Just the thought alone is enough to make his face scrunch up in disgust, making you worried. 

Alongside his disgust, you can sense a wave of jealousy in there. It didn't suit the anointed Cherub, though. This _feeling_ of jealousy. It must've been the first time your older brother experienced having God's favour turn elsewhere besides _him_. And it didn't bode well with the Morningstar. God's most beautiful Angel ever created. _Not at all_.

"God must've a plan for them." You tried to reason, taking a seat on the log besides him.

Lucifer rolled his blue eyes, "oh please, Estel. First Michael. And now… _you_ , _too_?" His wings bristled, their brightness rivaling that of the sun's own immanence.

"He already _has_ us." He continues, " _y_ _et_ He persisted in creating these… these lesser, baser mortals." A lone feather detached from his wing, falling into the pond. From there, you see what Lucifer is trying to talk about through his conjured illusion… _mongrels…_ no, humans started to take shape. At first, you sort of agree with Lucifer's sentiments as you studied their muddy structures, though as they started to develop more, seeing their form take on a more delicate, leaner shape… _you can see where God is coming from_. They're absolutely beautiful, and they have this _free will_ do they not? Interesting. Though you wouldn't dare share these thoughts with your currently seething brother.

Lucifer's voice cut you off your reverie. "God is starting to be… how to say this? _Flawed_." Your eyes widened at his blasphemous words. 

"Have care with what you speak of, brother." You started, your voice filled with warning. The older Angel merely scoffed, his gaze focusing back on the illusion.

"God is becoming what He deemed these humans as… _evil_." No words came up. _Is this even your brother_? _The_ _same brother who cheers you up when you're particularly gloomy_? _How can he say these things_?

Lucifer turned to you, then. "Don't you think so, _Estel_?"

"... _God cannot create evil. For He can only create both good, and neutrality. His creations, both men and angels are what create these evil_." You remembered Michael's words, his face scrunched up in worry at what your brothers delineated concerning the foreseeable future after God molded the first two humans, Lilith and Adam, as He called them.

Your fellow Seraph's voice somewhat grounded you.

"I-- _I don't know_ , brother." You started, backing away from him. " _Like I said_ , God only wants what's the best for us. I--I have to go, I think Michael's looking for me." Behind you, you can see the sun coming down the horizon, casting a somber glow about Lucifer, his shadows extending steadily towards you. You turn your back on him then, advancing towards the gates that lead back to God's throne. 

It must've been like what Michael had said earlier back at the great halls when God told all you about His recent, most treasured creations, _maybe it's just the pride and envy talking_.

_Unbeknownst to you_ … _This is the first of your many regrets_.

"I'll see you around, Lucifer." Without waiting for his reply, you were gone with a flap of your wings.

_And this is probably the last time you'll see him before he is cast out of Heaven alongside with your many, many other brothers_.

"... _Farewell_ , _brother_."

* * *

That night, Lilith turned towards Heaven, only to see meteors shooting out from the rumbling, raining sky in great numbers. She could've sworn she heard trumpets playing, and of voices crying in the far distance.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The demon besides you laughed in glee, oblivious to your current dilemma from the memory that resurfaced from your mind. " _Of course_ , of course you're serious." He wiped away an imaginary tear. " _Well_ , how can I say no to that face?" His hand reaches over to pinch your cheek, though you leaned away from his touch with a disgusted face, blinking up at him indignantly. Alastor released an " _d_ ' _awww_ ," opting instead to reply to your question earlier. "Well, my dear, what can I say? _You simply interest me_."

"Oh? How so?" _Interest_ , you scoffed slightly. _As if_. 

"Well, I'm simply curious as to what brings you here." He replied simply, head tilting to the side. 

You blinked, turning away from him then. "...well, _like what I said_ to Husk earlier. _I don't know_." Alastor raises an eyebrow at this. So, you have now been acquainted with the feline, huh? Not surprising, considering the two of you's penchant for _unnecessary_ broodiness, and seriousness.

"Oh? _How so_?" He parroted your earlier retort, making the vein in your temple throb in irritation.

You took in a deep breath to calm yourself. You don't have time for this… _whatever this is_ Alastor is trying to muster up, whether it's about knowing what you are _or whatever it may be_. You're kind of getting sick of it, _and it's not even two days_. Can't fate simply let you be for once? _And_ why is he like this? What does he even get from this?

"Doesn't that happen to you when you have a rather traumatic experience? That's what Husk told me, anyway." You replied, turning towards him once again. "... _Don't you have a traumatic experience_?"

Alastor was quiet, feigning to mull over your words, but only for a moment. "HA! _No_." He laughed, summoning forth his vintage microphone once again. To your surprise, when Alastor tapped the mic, an eye blinked at the two of you in silent demand as to why _it's_ awake. Surprisingly still, the mic is sarcastic.

" _What do you want from me this time_?" The mic asked in exasperation, making you feel for it… _it_? Is it appropriate to refer to the mic an it?

"Well, I would like you to meet (Name), of course. Tell her about my so-called _traumatic experience_."

The mic blinked, regarding you silently, but then turned away to roll its eye. " _Hmph_. How about no?"

"No?"

" _No_."

You sighed, rubbing your temples. This will be a long walk, you just know it. Leaving the two of them talking amongst themselves.

Upon feeling sweat gathering at your temples, you looked up at the sky with a frown. Hell's atmosphere is not the most fetting when it comes to weather, it seems. And what surprises you is how _cold_ the atmosphere is. Much colder, disturbing the usual temperature of your astral perception who is much more used to God's burning presence. _God_ … you do miss Him. You hoped He'll come back soon from the _Empty_.

" _Hey_ , _Alastor_." The mic started, looking over your sweating form.

"Hmmm?"

"Doll over there is sweating like the fucking Antarctica on global warming." The mic sassed, making you regard it with an unimpressed look. "Chill, babygirl, I'm just saying." You swear if the mic has hands, it would've raised it in a placating manner. You contemplate doing just that, but then you remembered that you have a reputation to hide. You sighed. Maybe for another time, then.

"I'm fine…" you replied, wiping at your temples with the sleeve of your shirt.

"As okay as the fucking ozone hole, _maybe_." The mic continued to sass. _It's just as worst as its owner_ , your mind cried woefully, cursing your luck.

Alastor, on the other hand, reaches for his pocket square, reaching over to wipe at your face.

" _Wha_ \--hey!" You started, trying to swat at him. The Radio Demon easily caught it, his static crackling about him in silent warning. _He's touching you_. It would've been sweet if it weren't for the fact that he's rubbing at your face like it's a stubborn dirt on the sole of his shoe. " _I can do it just fine_."

" _Awww_ , ain't that sweet? Now, all you have to do is kiss--" Alastor banished his microphone away, sighing in irritation. He continued to dab at your face for added measure, though you noticed how his hand tries to keep itself minimal from initiating skin-to-skin contact, keeping the square fabric as some sort of barrier. This makes you think then, _is Alastor averse to touch_? He seems to be, though, _unless_ he's the one initiating it. What a weird quirk.

After a few more half-hearted dabbing, he gave you the fabric. " _Keep it_."

You blinked at his… dare you say it? Kindness, looking at the pocket square in question. It looks delicate, made from a fine material. Nonetheless, you said, "thank you."

"--Only because you have it smeared with your filth." _Okay_ , _you take back the kindness comment_.

You huffed in indignation, feeling your feathers ruffling. "You're the one who started wiping me with it."

Alastor turned to you, his ever present smile more subtler, akin to Mona Lisa's who holds an untold secret. "Well, _what can I say_? I'm that generous to beggars, my dear." He simpered, patting you on the head condescendingly. You swat it away, eyes turning away from him to see that you're back on the main road, and away from the shadowed alleyways. Buildings much larger than the ones at the bar area flanked the two of you side-by-side, all in varying styles of Victorian fashion. Here, more demons roamed the roads, all of them having rather gallant clothings, akin to what Alastor is wearing. You wondered then if this is a different zone once again. After all, the two of you have been walking for a _considerable_ amount of time, and the overall ambiance of the place is starting to darken, courtesy of the sky's disappearing light. Among other things, the place looks considerably better, though the atmosphere is much, _much_ colder, _much_ to your chagrin.

You also noticed that you're steadily approaching a looming building.

"Franklin and Rosie… Emporium?" You read aloud besides Alastor, when you noticed that the name Franklin was crossed out behind bold black strokes. The paint looked recent, too.

" _Just Rosie_ , my dear." Alastor corrected, walking up the steps that lead to the giant glass French doors. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


To say Rosie was surprised was an understatement of the year, surprisingly still is that Alastor has brought a companion with him. A companion _that_ isn't Mimzy, Niffty nor even Husk. An _unknown_ companion Rosie has never heard of from him. _Ever_. 

She fretted slightly when she heard the doorbell rang, her flunkies besides her scampering over to open double doors. There stood Alastor in his all-red ensemble, besides him is an unknown person who contrasts him in a stark manner from their all-white clothing.

"Alastor, I haven't expected you until next week." She rose from her perch over the white tufted-linen sofa, her tea long forgotten as she greets her guests. Though her beloved Emporium is closed off for the day after that taxing, _abrupt_ meeting with the Ruler of Hell, she's always ready to make an exception for what she considered as both an ally, _and_ a friend.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, my darling Rosie, I may have stumbled upon a problem yesterday." Alastor reaches forward to kiss her hand, as was normal in his gentlemanly fashion. She would have laughed at the unknown person's reaction to their exchange if she weren't shocked still. "Rosie, this is (Name). (Name), this is Rosie. A fellow Overlord."

"Hello, Lady Rosie." (Name) greeted impassively, not unlike Husk, giving her a nod of respect.

"Rosie is fine, my dear." She replied easily, offering them a smile. Rosie turned back towards Alastor, "so, what brings the two of you here? You mentioned a _problem_ , I'm sure something here in my Emporium could help you?"

"Quite right. You see here… (Name) is a newly assigned butler from the hotel I'm talking to you about." Alastor comes about their back, hands reaching over to grasp their shoulders briefly. Their height difference is more emphasized then, (Name)'s head barely reaching Alastor's sternum, which amuses her somehow. " _But this_ …" he started, gesturing to their form theatrically. "Is barely acceptable. _This monstrosity has to go down the drain_." A deadpanned look has taken over (Name)'s in that instance, muttering something unintelligible under their breath.

Rosie on the other hand motioned for one of her flunkies from the nearest isle. The small demon, dressed in a Victorian suit, in question bounding towards them with a salute, in its hand is a newly-procured notepad and pen. "Well, I can see where you're coming from…" she hummed, studying (Name)'s form.

To be frank, they looked neat enough, despite Alastor's exaggerated words. Though the color of their clothing choice is rather… _peculiar_ , so to speak, especially in a place like Hell. Their unkempt hair frames their cherub-like cheeks, and their e/c eyes have this beguiling look to them. Their aura on the other hand--is something out of this world… and fraughts her somewhat. Though not like they exude off the feeling of wanting violence nor do they look like they wished her harm in any sort of way. 

Rosie tilts her head, making her touring hat bounce slightly, "is there any particular look you're going for?"

The small demon flunky besides her waits patiently, ready to jot down anything important. 

Although her gaze is towards (Name), the question is directed at the Radio Demon besides her.

"I'm thinking something similar to a knickerbocker suit, with a touch of Norfolk look. Though do alter the plants a little bit, darling." Alastor replied, making a pinching gesture at the word "little," and Rosie nodded, motioning for them to follow her towards the clothing aisle. Heading towards an unoccupied table, she summoned forth her personal sewing kit, grabbing for the measuring tape.

"May I?" She asks, motioning to the item in hand. (Name) didn't even hesitate, nodding in consent, _much to her surprise_ , and when she glanced at Alastor briefly to see him just as so, raising a brow in question. Looking away with an awkward cough, she started taking their sizes, telling the flunky besides them all the while.

It only took less than a minute, and when they're done, the flunky gave them another salute, bounding back towards the others who were working on other fabrics she could put into her emporium when she reopened. 

Rosie watches with pride when they immediately start working upon receiving the notepad, from her peripherals he could see awe on (Name) from seeing them work so meticulously. Besides them, Alastor meanwhile… is busy looking at their reaction. Maybe she ought to ask him later about this sudden visit, though she may just have an inkling as to _why_.

Several minutes has passed, and the flunky from before goes back to them, toting a folded black fabric. It proudly presented the finished product, and she could hear Alastor clapping from behind.

"Fantastic as always! _Now_ , (Name), be a dear, and put it on." Alastor started, giving them a shove towards the flunky's direction. Rosie didn't know what urged her so, but upon seeing their unease towards Alastor, she gently pries his hand away from them, and gets the newly tailored uniform herself.

"Never you mind them, Alastor. Why don't you take a look around while I help (Name) towards the changing room?"

Upon seeing his fellow Overlord's knowing look, Alastor merely nods. "Why of course, I do find myself lacking a few necessities for my home."

" _Fantastic_. Leave everything to me."

  
  


* * *

  
  


You looked at yourself in the mirror, unsatisfied, but slightly _content_ with your… less than perfect work. You ought to admit, it looks good, fingers feeling up the tweed material. It's an overall black getup, with bright red accents at the seams. The jacket is single-breasted, and the shorts were straight, complementing your form rather nicely. You have all the buttons right, even though it looks rumpled, and you didn't know how to put on the tie without calling for your grace. You sighed. You weren't used to constricting clothing at all. Your astral perception didn't after all require for one, and if you really do so, as rarely as it is, you often opt for the robes God usually wears when he trudges the Earth alongside His creations. _God_ … _you do miss Him_. _You hoped He's here instead of the Empty_ \--

"(Name), darling, are you finished?" Came Rosie's muffled voice from the other side of the changing room door.

" _Uh_ , yes, but I may have sabotaged the tie." You replied, tugging on the lapels of the coat much like in the fashion of Alastor. You gingerly turn the door handle, revealing Rosie patiently standing on the other side.

"That's okay, this fashion is kind of outdated anyway." She gestured for you to come to her, then, and much like how you feel with Charlie, and Vaggie, you let her fix your tie into a Windsor type nestle, then her hands straightened the hem of your tweed jacket with a few, firm tugs.

After that, Rosie turns you around gently to card her fingers through your hair, freeing it from the confines inside the suit, and letting out a breathy sigh at the comforting feeling, you didn't notice that your gaze unconsciously drifts towards where Alastor is currently.

He's in the corner of the Emporium, another flunky accompanying him, carrying his basket filled to the brim with goods. Currently, the red demon is choosing between two jars of coffee beans, and as though feeling your gaze on his person, he turns his head, and meets your e/c eyes with his own bright red ones.

He wiggles his fingers at you in a wave before breaking off the staring contest to gently hand down his chosen jar of coffee beans--

"-- _Ah_!" Suddenly hearing a hiss, and a smell of burning flesh meeting your nostrils, you turned around in shock to see Rosie cradling her hand against her chest. _Oh no_ , it must've been your sweat!

"Rosie, I--I'm sorry." You stammered, reaching for her charred hand. Taking a deep breath, you called for your grace, letting it flow through the wound in a wisp-like manner. Feeling a pressure above your head, you sheepishly looked up to see Rosie looking at you with curiosity.

Letting go of her now-healed hand, you took a step away, looking anywhere else besides her face. _You might as well give your whole identity away for using your grace so incautiously like that_! But then, you remedied your thoughts that it's okay for the wound wouldn't heal on its own, considering that Rosie is a demon, and an inflicted wound from an Angel towards any demons is incurable. A curse, if you will, similar to Diarmuid's lance, Gáe Dearg.

" _I'm_ _sorry_." You said once again, and your feathers bristled in nerves. 

"...It's okay, darling." Came Rosie's voice in a simple manner, crisp, sort of of chiding, but overall understanding. She looks to where Alastor is talking about what to cook for dinner for tonight, sighing. "Let's go back to Alastor."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Everything after passes by in a blur, and you subconsciously flit over back to Alastor's side, ignoring his inquisitive stare. Shrugging off your closed off attitude, he lets the flunkies check off your newly tailored uniforms, seeing as they procured several more pairs, putting it alongside his basket into the cashier.

"I believe I must escort (Name), and Niffty back to the hotel." The Radio Demon said after a few beats of silence, summoning forth a pouch of what's probably gold coins, and handing it off to the small demons. Though upon grabbing it, they set off a brief rug of war, hissing at each.

" _Ah ah ah_!" Alastor wagged his fingers beratingly, "share." He said, ignoring Rosie's admonishing look. The flunkies nodded, dashing off to the side with their new find, tittering to themselves in glee. 

Rosie merely huffed, muttering something about how she wishes Japan's custom about tipping extends to Hell somehow. 

Alastor merely laughs, shaking his head lightly. "Now, we must be on our way. I don't want to worry the Princess of Hell somehow." You perked up at the mention of Charlie, seeing Alastor summon another portal. You scoffed. So, he could've gotten the two of you a portal all this time, and instead let the two of you walk a _painstakingly long walk_ all over here.

As though reading your thoughts, Alastor gave you a wide smile, handing you your other sets of uniform before his hand reached out to give you another hefty push towards-- _nope_ , you took a step aside, letting his hand meet air.

You turned towards Rosie, "thank you, my lady. I'm sorry for the inconvenience… please send my regards to your helpers, too." You said, giving her a small bow.

"No problem, dear. Until next time." Rosie replied. With a nod, you took a step inside the portal, your feathers bristling upon feeling the two Overlords giving you a look, then at one another.

_It's barely even two days_ , _yet you can feel troubles coming already_.

  
  


* * *

  
  


To your surprise, Alastor, has a mobile phone, texting Niffty, despite you trying to wave him off, and telling him that he should just come inside instead of waiting with you outside the streets at night. You swear he's doing it for the sheer intent of further vexing you off for the remaining time tonight.

Niffty arrived several minutes later, waving at the two of you cheerfully. Seeing her gush about her friend's performance, you let her talk your ear off about her day, merely shrugging, and replying " _fine_ " when she in turn asked about yours, all while giving Alastor a side-glance that screams incredulity. _One that you will just choose to ignore_.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arriving back at the hotel, you let out an " _oop_ " when Charlie swooped in to give you a quick hug, with Vaggie trailing behind her, sending a suspicious look towards Alastor.

"(Name), you're back!" Charlie whistled, checking you out unabashedly. " _Ooohhh_ ~ I like your new look. It suits you!" She gushed, waving her hands about your person. You heated up in embarrassment, thanking her.

You went on to greet the others, though you noticed that Angel is still not around. Your invisible wings deflated, _one more day_ … you thought, though your despondent mind supplied that it wouldn't probably make a difference talking to Angel Dust to commit to _sub rosa_ after what happened earlier at the Emporium.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Upon arriving back at the hotel, Alastor was bracing himself for the two's grilling, though surprisingly Charlie seems to be in a better mood upon seeing (Name)'s new, _neater_ guise--much more presentable than when he'd first laid his eyes on them. Not that he expected less from Rosie, and her flunkies--however, he couldn't say the same with Vaggie who looks at him with suspicion, despite her trying to be more subtle about it, compared to their first meeting. 

Finding themselves at the great hall, the two started asking them first about their whereabouts, though most of it is often aimed at Alastor, and he tried to explain it as passively as he could, suppressing his urge to laugh at (Name)'s when he mentioned about the incident earlier at the bar, and how they went on their way instead towards Rosie's Emporium. Charlie looked worried, and Vaggie's one eye was twitching in incredulity, giving Alastor the stink eye, obviously blaming him for what had transpired, _and what he'd done_.

Though, (Name) stepped up, and assured them that nothing is amiss, talking about their plans for tomorrow, and how they'll meet the two of them once again inside the office before starting their given duties.

" _Oh_ , _oh_ _yeah_ … _I need to explain it to you, huh_?" Charlie chuckled, grabbing her phone to explain what a butler's supposed duties are, adding tidbits here and there about her own dolls turned personal butlers, Razzle and Dazzle.

" _Hmmm_ … _maybe we should buy them a phone_?" Vaggie piped in.

" _A phone_?" Your confused voice queried.

Alastor listened for a while, but simply shrugged it off, commenting how boring their subject is. He excuses himself to the kitchen, and with a snap of his fingers, the ingredients he'd bought earlier appeared into the counter, all laid out in neat stacks. He's planning on cooking a crawfish boil this time, one of New Orleans finest for today's time from what he'd ascertained.

It wasn't long before they're all gathered once again into the long table, though it's certainly a lot quieter without the Pornstar around. 

The Radio Demon grimaced, knowing for a fact as to why the spider won't be present until tomorrow, well aware of Valentino's insatiable hunger for his favorite _toy_.

Breaking away from the revolting thought, he focused instead on their expressions when it comes to his prepared meals. Even good, ol' impassive Husk breaks out of his shell to scarf down his food, though Alastor's favorite so far is (Name)'s, watching their myriad of colorful expressions that they rarely expressed outside of eating. It was as if they haven't eaten for a long time, _which is pathetic_ , _really_ , if Alastor gave it much thought. _Unless_ , they really do forget chunks of their memories if they're telling the truth about their trauma, which he could easily remedy with his magic if they were to take his deal. _Hmmm_ … maybe he should ask them for sometime. _Later_ , though. _Much later_.

Not surprisingly, (Name) is the first one once again to excuse themselves. Though what surprised Alastor is for them to thank him sincerely, not waiting for a reply as they hastily flit over the lift, toting their new clothes along. Husk followed after, probably to waste himself again. And Charlie and Vaggie were the last to follow, leaving Alastor behind with Niffty, who started cleaning the dishes, her little feet balancing precariously into the stepping stool Charlie provided the other day.

"Alastor," came Niffty's concerned voice.

"Hm?"

"Leave the poor soul alone." She said, looking away from the dishes to give Alastor a reprimanding frown.

He merely chuckled, "can't make promises, darling." Niffty merely sighed at his reply, probably expecting it wholly, though her trying is a valiant effort, though it does make him curious as to why Niffty would even make the effort for someone like (Name) who barely knows her for less than two days.

Shaking off the thought, Alastor summoned another portal. Upon hearing the clinking of dishes, and of the faucet running once again, Niffty probably thought that Alastor would head back to his home, well aware of the fact that he disliked sleeping at this _defunct_ building. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Much, much later, Alastor found himself enjoying a drink with Rosie in one of her manor's velvet rooms, this one located before her hedge maze of a garden, which also gives a good view of the overlapping buildings far away, and of the reddened sky that is currently bathing the room in red ambiance through ornate bay windows. The smell of his cup of coffee wafted into the air, adding comfort from this relative silence, with an exception of China's clinking here and there. Though the Radio Demon knew this won't last long.

" _Alastor_ ," came Rosie's voice, "there's a reason as to why you brought them earlier, isn't there?" Besides the female Overlord lays her touring hat, forgotten for the meantime.

She tried to offer some plate of scones, though Alastor politely rejected it. Ever the one who dislikes sweets.

"Why, of course there is, my dear." He chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "What is your coup d'œil of them?" 

Rosie hummed inquisitively, pursing her lips. "Honestly, I don't see them as a threat at all. There's this beguiling, and comforting feel about them, no thirst for paramountcy at all--" At this, the Radio Demon smiled ruefully. "--though their aura… disquites me." She admitted, her gaze of endless void regards him, then. "Are they new here in Hell?"

"I think so, though they arrived with the spider at the hotel, so there's no telling unless I could access _Sachem_ 's archives." Alastor replied, waving his hand about.

"Before I went into the building that day, there's this light that came from their room that literally blinded the imps, my dear. _Imps_!" He laughed at the memory, throwing his head back in glee, though there's the absence of a laugh track playing. "It would've been funny if it weren't for the fact that they're rather... stubborn." Clicking his tongue in distaste, he took another sip of his black coffee.

"They must've a strong will, then." Rosie supplied, rubbing her chin in thought with her fingers… _fingers_ \--

" _Oh_! Earlier, there's this weird occurrence at the changing room," she raises her hand in question, throwing a shadow on the empty seat of her velvet settee.

Alastor's tufts of ears perked up at that, straightening his back as though to listen closer.

"When I am fixing their hair, (Name)'s sweat burns me." She winced at the phantom pains, it's one of the worst feelings she'd ever felt in Hell, despite its look of lack of severity compared to other mortal wounds she'd suffered before. "I tried healing it, but it wouldn't work… though (Name) did come in, and healed it for me." 

"Oh?"

"Yes, there's this wisp of lights that came from their hand…" Rosie perked up, and Alastor knew that they're thinking the same then. "Do you think they have something to do with Sachem's meeting earlier?"

  
  


* * *

  
  


Earlier that afternoon, as Alastor disappeared from (Name)'s sight, he immediately felt the pull of Lucifer's summoning, making him appear before a long table, though he did make sure to leave his shadow behind the hotel to monitor them. Besides him were the other 7 Overlords, including Lilith, and the Fallen Angel himself. The ruler of Hell in question appeared literally ruffled, his usual smile turned into an ugly scowl.

The ruler of Hell didn't even wait for even a second before he started tackling the so-called _force_ that shook Hell's foundations 7 days after the purging.

_Literally_ threatening them within an inch of their lives to automatically report back to him if they stumbled upon _it_ by any chance, and Alastor wouldn't have thought to see the day where Lucifer was this unhinged, _literally losing his marbles_ \--not even Lilith seemed to comfort him from the matter at hand, not even the Princess of Hell's rebellion phase had he been like this.

Though if this is what it takes for the fallen angel to start laying peril on Vox, then he wouldn't complain. The TV Demon was literally flayed, and was grovelling when Lucifer had browbeaten him to have his media minions to never talk of this subject ( _Alastor could hear Velvet snickering from the sidelines_ , _along with camera shutters_ ). _Again_. Considering Alastor had glimpsed Katie Killjoy, and Tom Trench talking about this not so long ago from the Hotel lobby's _picture show_. Though, that might have been pre-recorded, not that he gives a damn, anyways.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"...Alastor?" Rosie's voice broke the Radio Demon off his reverie, shaking his head gently as though to dust off the thought physically.

"Yes, darling?"

"...I was asking if you're planning on telling Sachem about this new discovery."

He could see Rosie's expression turn down when Alastor started laughing genuinely, looking at her as if she'd told off the most absurd joke he'd ever heard in his entire afterlife. "Of course not, dear Rosie. _Don't be silly_." His voice trailed off in statics, reverberating off of his chest in the process.

" _Alastor_." Her tone turned steely then, brows almost meeting in the middle at how her face twisted into pure disapproval. "Don't be foolish."

" _I'm not_." The red-clad Overlord said honestly, smile thinning. Sighing, he put down his cup of coffee, looking over the far horizons of Hell. From the distance, he could see lights carpeting ever so slowly towards them. It's almost dawn if his intuition seemed to serve him right. And although he hadn't divulge this fact over to Rosie, or anyone else for that matter, there seemed to be _something_ about (Name) that's… he didn't know how to describe it, nor does he want to pinpoint the proper emotions for it, but _something_ akin to how he truly doesn't have the drive to _snitch_ them off. Rather he wants _something_ out of them for _himself_. 

He huffs out in frustration, standing up from his comfortable perch from the velvet highchair, dusting off imaginary dust from his overcoat in a familiar tick. "Well, dear." He coughed, not meeting Rosie's gaze. He fetched up his microphone, gently tapping its end down towards the marbled floor to conjure up a portal back into his home. "I best be off, then. _I've got places to go,_ _things to destroy_ , _contrivances to procure_..." 

"I hope you know what you're getting into, Alastor." Rosie warns, sighing in defeat. Although clairvoyance isn't her strong suit, she could feel dread mixed in with worry boil down at the pit of her stomach at this new development from her friend. She didn't want him to be caught in the crossfire if Lucifer ever confirmed or knew that his literal daughter had been hiding this… _celestial entity_.

" _Always_." And with that, he's gone, his statics fading off in the steadily irradiating room.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi, this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far, almost 7k words! Deym, ghorl. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long... I flipped my shit (almost my tablet lol) when I've learned that iPads and Apple phones (sorry, not much of an Apple-user here) don't have a clipboard history after my first one has been deleted, and I've ended up copying a quotation mark out of all things, and now my hard work had been yeeted into the clouds. Literally. Never write in Notes. Ever. Even if it's just your drafts... Unless it's an apology, of course. This feeling of frustration is on par when my codes and test runs ain't working, son. But now, I'm back, baby. Zero deaths, mudafuckas.
> 
> Also, I can't help but quote Eris from Sinbad. lmao.
> 
> As always, let me know what y'all think, and if there's some errors I've skimmed over, or maybe some constructive criticism. :D
> 
> Also, if you want to know what falling angels looks like, here's a clip!
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=l6GyqC0wxkU


	7. Katallagay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Gabriel once again, and the answer he'd given only brings more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos, and comments are seriously so-- 🥺💖

* * *

  
  


Blinking your eyes groggily, your sight is met by the ceiling fan rolling in circles leisurely. Awareness steadily coming back, you sat up from your comfortable duvet burrito to take in the discarded clothes--the knickerbocker/Norfolk suit from Rosie's Emporium-- that is currently littering the carpeted floor in your haste to get out of its confining grasp, and sleep the whole night away last night. The other pairs however were neatly folded at the foot of your full-sized bed.

Blessedly, your sleep is void of both dreams and visits alike, it's merely just blissful emptiness that leaves you feeling fulfilled, and refreshed, somehow. Your older brother, Gabriel, has yet to visit you yet again last night, and it makes you wonder if there's something intervening with your connection back up there? Or it may be that the chief messenger of God is just busy, as what his reputation precedes him.

You'll figure this out after talking to Charlie concerning your schedules for this week and maybe the next week after, your mind decided as you turn towards the paned window, bathing in its landscape. You can see buildings, and airships from far distances. And if you squint your eyes enough, you can see a looming connection tower of some sort. It's red and black railings glinting, with the utmost end of it blanketed in reddish clouds.

From outside, the daybreak lights up your room with an ambient glow, giving you a sense of nostalgic and comforting feeling. Its streak bathes the sides of your bed up to your torso still that is draped from the thick duvets Niffty has left yesterday. The feeling is similar to that of your own heaven back then… its likeness resembling the garden of Eden, however the presence of dawn and dusk is always at a utter perpetuation of limbo, just the way you preferred it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"There isn't one Heaven, each  _ soul _ generates its own paradise." You remembered, walking alongside the leader of God's heavenly armies in the cross hallway in your itenary perusal to make sure everything is in  _ proper _ order. His chiming voice echoing alongside the clanking of his armor.

You nodded in understanding, turning away from his person to look at each individual postern that leads to various realms reserved for both Angels and Humans alike. "Their paradise is whatever that brings them comfort and protection, do they not?" You questioned. You knew that your own resembles the garden after a long time of it being void of anything, sans the presence of heavenly bodies where you're likened to on your birth during the fourth day of creation. This development is much to the confusion of the others as the garden of Eden has become some sort of anathema to some of your brothers after that fateful incident.

"Yes. All of these are prepared for the arrivals of departed souls." Michael continued. The echo of his sollerets halting once he stopped before a particular postern. He gave it a look of disdain, and you followed his green-eyed gaze. 

"Who does it belong to?" You queried, regarding its rather… forsaken look. Your feathers bristled behind your back, accidentally bumping into Michael's midnight ones. 

The chief Archangel sighed, beckoning you to walk alongside him once again. "Supposedly, it was Lilith's, but you know what happened after she got casted down in  _ Phylakay _ to repent for her  _ amartia _ ." His face twisted at the thought of the newly-fledged demoness. "Then it was passed down to Eve, and the rest is written in stone by Remiel."

You nodded in understanding, "what of the realm, then?"

"That heaven will stay vacant for many eons to come. It's possessor has yet to be born according to Gabriel's visions." Michael explained.

You nodded then, wondering briefly what's behind its closed doors. You gave it a backwards glance in both worry, and morbid curiosity.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jumping out of bed, you gingerly picked up the discarded clothes, making a beeline for the bathroom with a firm determination. You have yet to try it… this infamous shower, and what better day to start it than now? You thought giddily. You may not have enough time to soak in a bathtub, thus the shower is the better option to try out first. You can feel your wings flutter in anticipation.

Estimating the time, you probably have several minutes to test it out before you can go down to eat breakfast, talk to both Charlie and Vaggie, and if you're counting your lucky stars, maybe confront Angel Dust-- _ don't forget Angel Dust especially _ , your mind reminded.

Stepping foot into the bathroom's cold tiles, you shivered, making a move on shimmying out of your undergarments that came alongside your uniforms in several gracious bundles. 

The bathroom is cold… much too cold for comfort, making your wings fluff out, and for cold sweat to break out into your skin. Some may find it odd as to why your mortal body can't stand the cold, but this may just be a testament that you still retained your high position as a fully-fledged Seraph-- _ the burning ones who stand closest to God's holy fire _ . Whoever puts you here in Hell couldn't probably take that away from you. Nonetheless, you kind of hate this newfound weakness in your person, but... physical reminders count as small victories, right?

Kicking your now removed undergarments off to the side, you stepped foot into the soaking bathtub, your eyes squinting in to interpret the circular lever-- _ err _ , faucet. Browsing your current knowledge of today's time, however muddy it is, you probably have to pull in the faucet that acts as a cinch for the hot water.

Thinking that it's normal for it to have its label for both hot and cold scratched out as normal, you pulled it towards right without much thought, only to yell out in utter shock when  _ cold _ ,  _ cold _ ,  _ cold _ splashed down onto your body unrepentantly.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Good morning, (Name)!" Charlie greeted enthusiastically from her perch on one of the stools before the kitchen's granite island. Before her is a plate of bacon, and eggs ( _ you noticed that it's placed strategically to resemble a smile _ …  _ there's even those circular things that act as some sort of blush _ ...  _ how cute _ ), sided with a glass of lemon juice.

Before her stands Vaggie, cooking several more strips of bacon before giving it a small flip, and putting it on a vision oval platter in a rather precise manner, betraying her expertise in the cooking department. Only then did you discern the delicious smell wafting over to you, rousing you from your… discouraged state after that particular shower.  _ Never again _ , your wings shivered.

Upon noticing your dour look, Charlie's smile waned a bit. "What happened? Did something… amiss happen?" Her voice was hush-hush, leaning in a bit, and suspiciously looking around as though to look out for a certain  _ demon _ .

Blinking at her implication about  _ who must not be named _ , you sighed despondently. "Cold shower…" 

"Why? Did someone leave you hanging in bed last night?" The sudden voice of Angel Dust made you perk up, looking towards the kitchen entrance to see the spider leaning against its post.

Angel Dust,  _ he's finally here _ ! You'll talk to him after breakfast then.  _ Thank God _ , your hidden wings practically fluttered at the sight of him.

Blinking, you tilt your head to the side in confusion, "...no," your tone is utterly incognizant at the spider's innuendo joke. "I went straight to sleep… and what's a  _ hanging _ ?"

Angel Dust facepalmed, his other hands drumming in staccatos against his hips in mild frustration about your pitible knowledge when it comes to human norms.  _ Fucking Hell _ , talking to Fat Nuggets was much easier compared to you.

" _ Gesù Cristo _ , you're like a baby in a suit." He exclaimed in exaggeration, shoulders slumping forward. He trudged over then, taking a seat besides a giggling Charlie, who's practically tickled pink at your exchanges with Angel Dust.

Taking in after his lead, you took a seat besides his. " _ I'm not a baby _ ." As you were about to comment about him saying the Lord's name in such a way, though you held yourself back. You reminded yourself that this is Hell, after all, and telling him off sounds absolutely ridiculous.

Vaggie, on the other hand, closed off the stove, and walked over the three of you, carrying one of each plate for both pancakes, and some several strips of bacon. Laying it down in the middle besides a jar containing antique silverware, she slapped Angel Dust's grabby hands away abruptly, making him whine.

" _ Oh _ ,  _ come ooonnn _ !" 

"Grab your own plate first, and use a serving spoon!" Vaggie retorted chidingly. She sat herself promptly across from Charlie, her back against the counter where she reached out to grab additional three plates, giving each of you your own. You thanked her. "And hanging is when…" she turned to you, then. Her face is marred with discomfort,  _ and _ … is that a blush on her ashen skin? "Is when someone left you  _ ungratified _ ."

" _ Huh _ ?" Your cocked head, and genuinely confused face makes her stutter. Of all things she'd imagined doing in Hell, telling an Angel what it means to not reach an orgasm during sex isn't one of them. _Like_ , _at all_.

"It's a-- _ uuuhhh _ …" the moth is practically stuttering.

" _ Pfft _ . Never would I expect to see you explaining the fucking birds and the bees." Angel Dust snorted, serving himself several stacks on pancakes after getting the serving spoon from the jar before him. Using his free lower limb, it elongated to grab the maple syrup behind Vaggie, not so accidentally hitting her in the head during the process. "Oops, _sorry_."

Vaggie scowled for the briefest second, before sighing. "Just…" she glanced towards her lover for help, to which the Princess of Hell only tittered in pure amusement. "... _ Read Sex for Dummies _ ." She bit out, and you could have sworn the silverware in her hand is groaning under the pressure of her vice-like grip.

"..."

" _ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _ \--"

"Oh, _Vaggie_ - _poo_ ,  _ no _ …" 

_ Snapped _ !

Ignoring the other two laughing hysterically ( _along with the mutilated spoon flying across the room_ ), you shoved away the revolting thought. "I think I'm fine with my _limited_ knowledge." Unsure what else to say, you instead grabbed the plate of pancakes from Angel Dust to serve your own.

The food suddenly makes you think of Niffty, making you wonder where the small cyclops is.

Husk is currently passed out on the couch back at the living room, and you were quite sure he wouldn't wake up anytime soon, so you placed a blanket on him instead before you went on your way here.

Alastor is also gone,  _ but _ you could care less about him ( _ the  _ but _ is actually important here _ ).

" _ Eh _ ." Angel Dust slowly recovered from his pits of laughter, shrugging nonchalantly at your reply, " _suit yourself_ , you're being left out." 

From there, the conversation flowed rather freely, much to your surprise, joining in here and there once in a while, which are mostly in a monosyllabic manner, but they didn't seem to mind.  _ Baby steps for communications _ .

However, at the mention of the hotel, Charlie perked up, "oh yeeeaaahhh, we need to talk to you both after breakfast." She said through mouthfuls of bacon, waving her fork about.

"Hmmm?" Angel Dust raised an eyebrow, "what for…?" He wiped at his mouth with a tissue he had procured by extending his lower arm towards the counter once again.

"Errr… Hotel staff descriptions and responsibilities." The princess of Hell twiddles her thumbs, giving the spider a million-watt smile.

Angel Dust regarded her with a look of ' _ really now _ ?' 

"A what now…? And you couldn't discuss it on the first day?"

"Cut her some slack, Angel Dust." you piped in after setting your now empty plate aside. "Isn't Charlie new to this…  _ hotel business _ ? Let's just do our best to help her instead…" Despite Angel Dust's unimpressed look, you hold his pink-eyed gaze easily, which makes the spider demon falter somewhat.

"…"

He awkwardly looks away from your redoubtable gaze, clearing his throat lightly. Sometimes Angel Dust forgets that you're a celestial being--as its just so easy to do so when you're so stiff, and somewhat lacking in the human social department. Your hierarchy position as a literal angel is also a formidable one at that--

(a " _certainly not one you might want to trifle with if you value anything you possessed_ " formidable kind, and Angel Dust values Fat Nuggets, _deeply_ )

\--if what he'd read--or skimmed, _rather_ , is somewhat correct. You mentioned that your position during your first meeting is… a  _ Seraph _ , wasn't it? 

"Okay! Okay, fine.  _ Jeez fries _ . Don't get your Angelic underwear into a twist." Looking back towards your form, Angel Dust felt time slowing down the longer he stared at your form… _is that your wings_? He could see three pairs of them amongst your shadow that is being casted on the wall, courtesy of the light streaking in through the circular window besides the cupboards. It seems that he's not the only one noticing as both Charlie, and Vaggie also looked behind you, and then briefly turned towards the top of your head where blinding light seemed to be forming, contrasting your shadow rather  _ beautifully _ . _It's your halo_.

It didn't appear as an intent on your part though, your aura, after all, didn't exude this certain feeling of  _ intent _ that is felt during Extermination. In fact, you're in your usual kind of clueless, and detached self. Maybe it just happens whenever someone looks too closely into your form, or when your lapse of emotions seems especially strong.  _ You will definitely need a check on that if that's the case _ .

Meanwhile, you looked at them in utter confusion. "... _ Ummm _ … why are you all staring at me like that?" They all blinked at your confused inquiry, making your wings want to fold in around yourself. You weren't used at being looked at.  _ Not at all _ . Nope. It makes you want to go hide under Father's robes, and disappear from the face of the earth.  _ You're exaggerating _ , your mind reprimanded, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. 

You admit that you might have gone overboard with your tone with Angel Dust, and you felt remorseful about it,  _ you sincerely do _ . It's just that both your instinct, and intuition felt like it's going haywire whenever something-- _at even the slightest bit at that_ \--felt threatening; whether it may be directed towards Father, your brothers, or maybe even Charlie herself . And as to why is that, you weren't so sure of. And maybe it didn't even matter in the long run, as long as what you're doing is  _ right _ in the end. When it's in  _ order _ .

You blinked, "...all of your stares are seriously making me uncomfortable."

Vaggie gently shook her head, as though to brush off the reverie that caught her mind whilst staring at you. She opened her mouth, as though to reply, but then, think better of it, looking around suspiciously. "...we'll tell you later." The tone of her voice is hushed, her good eye looking around in a suspicious manner.

"Sure."

Charlie smiled at your acquiescence, "great! Let's go to the office, then?" Standing up from her perch on the granite island, she stretched out her limbs with a wide yawn.

You, and Vaggie were about to stand up as well when Angel Dust pipes in.

"Wait," He raises a claw, following after your example as well. "Let me grab Fat Nuggets real quick. He hadn't taken his breakfast yet." With that, he made a beeline towards the kitchen entrance.

"The room is on the left hallway of the elevator! 3 doors down." Charlie called after him. Upon receiving no reply however, the blonde woman sighed. "...I guess we'll have to spare a few minutes to wait for him, then." She made a move to help Vaggie with the dishes. Stacking in all of your plates, and moving towards where her girlfriend is already cleaning in the cooking pans.

"Only until we've cleaned the dishes, then we'll move to the office to avoid stirring confusion when Husk's about to wake up." Vaggie retorted, though there's no real malice from the tone of her voice.

"Got it!"

While watching them interact, and dance around each other, it truly divulged their closeness to one another, causing a small smile to grace your features. You sat back once again into the stool, and let your gaze drift away from the couple, and towards the circular window where a small amount pf light passes through. 

Blinking, you could feel your consciousness slipping away steadily like water on a stream.

  
  


* * *

  
  


" _ Estel _ ."

You blinked your eyes, looking around where Gabriel had summoned you for the second time. This time, the place the two of you were in… is located within parts of your Heaven. The utter feeling of comfort, and familiarity enveloped your form then, beckoning you towards its welcoming grasp. Sighing in rapture, you let your intuition guide you towards a familiar pantheon. At its utmost entrance stands Gabriel, dressed in his cuirass, with his holy blade in the form of a claymore equipped in his scabbard.

"Gabriel." You nodded at him, eyes still wandering about. Nothing much has changed, your heaven is still the way it is, despite your incorporeal form, and probably lack of dominion over it. The oh-so familiar ambiance bathes the two of you in warm tones, and from the far distance, you could glimpse the sea of nebulas, in various colors ranging from green to purple, glinting at you as though in welcome. However, squinting your eyes, you noticed sparks skittering about. And if you looked close enough, you could see Enochian sigils. _A blockade_. Not just any blockade, but Michael's _signature blockade_. One of the strongest celestial protection spells one could conjure, strong enough to block out both leviathans, _and_ _even_ _Lucifer_ _himself_. Only God Himself can overset it with His word.

It seemed that the vicinity of your heaven also allows Gabriel to keep his connection with you better. It makes you wonder then what catalyst he'd used to achieve this kind of feat.

As though understanding what's running through your mind, Gabriel beckoned you towards the familiar oak tree where you used to rest back then. "Michael locked your Heaven away from our other brothers, sans me and the other six." He explained, albeit sheepishly.

Michael had commanded that no one should enter, unless necessary, but Gabriel knew no other place safer than here, especially so with the spell in place.

"I see…" you could feel a tug on your chest, appreciating your oldest brother's sentiments towards you. Despite his strict upbringing, he does care about his younger brothers somehow in his own ways.

Sitting down with a flop against the bark, Gabriel unfastened the belt of his scabbard, laying it down besides his person. To be quite honest, he looks quite worn. His wings were drooping ever so slightly, and his hair was slightly mussed up. You wondered what happened to him, then.

You sat across from him, your hands coming about to fiddle with the hem of your suit. The action catches Gabriel's eyes, raising an incredulous eyebrow at your outfit.

"Nice suit you have there." He commented with a rueful grin, his tone curious. 

Sighing in exasperation, you tugged at the collar of your tweed jacket. "Don't comment on it, please." Suddenly remembering the last time he called you, alongside with the timing of today's calling, you straightened a bit, clearing your throat lightly. "And why did you call me during the _morning_?" You weren't exactly aware as to what will happen to your body when your mind is called forth to another _dimension_ during a certain connection with one of your brothers, especially so when you're currently confined within a mortal body. You worry over what the others at the hotel will think upon seeing your detached form on the island, _passed out like that_. 

The Messenger of God sighed, "I've been trying all night to reach you,  _ in vain at that _ . And well, just to inform you,  your heaven is the only place good enough to anchor your astral perception through borrowed time." He waved his hand about, his face gradually becoming grim. "--there's something blocking our connection, even now I'm trying my hardest to keep your form from vanishing--" ah, so it's the other way around now, then. Last time, it's him trying to keep his form altogether whilst in your dream. "--I seriously recommend that you look around in  _ Phylakay _ for this reason, while I cover Heaven, and Earth. It keeps our work easier that way." He recommended to which you wholeheartedly agree.

Seeing you nod, Gabriel continues. "And about last time… I've looked around the 7 gates of Hell." His face darkened, then. His shoulder-length blond hair falling about his shoulders as he leaned closer to you. "All of our brothers, _the Powers_ , whom Raguel had tasked as gatekeepers, were absent. The seals' 777 sigils were all scratched off, and as to how this happened or how is it even possible in the first place…" disbelief, and perplexity marred his features as he mulled this information over. "I'm not exactly sure. And I looked up the muniments, no orders whatsoever were given to any infantries of any Angelic hierarchy to slay sinners, and demons alike."

"...Is--is Michael aware of this?" _This is bad_ , _for it means the Order is on the brink of disruption_. You didn't know what you were asking about, whether it may be about your current predicament, or about this _very_ dire news. You can feel your feathers ruffling, _wanting out_ , and you resist the urge to free them as you weren't exactly sure when the connection will suddenly break off.

Understanding what you were trying to convey, Gabriel shook his head. "He doesn't know whether you're even alive at this point, and well… none were aware of this yet. At all. Just you, and I, brother."

None? Not even Raguel?  _ Then that means _ \--

" _ Then that means _ one of the Angels who were tasked to check on the gatekeepers were relaying these lies... willingly." You stated with stark realization. Another form of renegades?  _ At this time _ ?

* * *

The King of Babylon.

* * *

The Prince of Greece.

* * *

"Yes. I think that is also one of the reasons why the group of terminators can enter Hell as they do so,  _ yearly _ from what you have divulged." Gabriel replied coolly. He could already feel a headache forming on his current form. "And take this as a _promise_ that I'll get to the bottom of this." His pledge is filled with such vitriol that it slightly makes you falter, distracting you somewhat from your own battling emotions. "Whoever disrupts Order deserves whatever is coming to them. Not even banishment can save them from the wrath I'm about to lay on them."

At your nod of wordless understanding, Gabriel continues, "and how are you, brother? From your current state, I take it  _ Samael _ has yet to find you?"  _ Lucifer _ .

"You're correct, brother. Though I fear that… it'll only be a matter of time before he finds me." And you have no doubt he will, though the idea of hiding in the hotel-- _ the most obvious hiding spot one could hide in _ \--is somehow brilliant in a way, as it is so obvious that most would skim over it, instead going after hiding places that are harder than usual to find.

The older Angel sighed in relief, "then, let's make sure that you'll be out of there in no time."

" _ But the sinners _ \--"

"We'll see to that, too." Gabriel promises earnestly. "...I don't want a repeat from last time." Your eyes widened, but then softened at his honesty. Two of you, after all, do care for both of your other brothers, and God's passion for these humans--despite some sentiments when it comes to their flawed mortality. To this day, all of you still mourn over the fact that some of them had strayed from the path of righteousness to pursue what they considered as their Holy Grail, coveting what humans naturally possess-- _free will_. And you don't think that any of you who were present on that fateful day can fully recover anytime soon, despite the trials of time.

"I do, too." You replied softly, hand going about to his own, feeling up the somewhat calloused texture from his time brandishing his claymore. He startled slightly, but then relaxed. You could see his wings drooping further, but this time through relief, instead of stress.

The echo of winds has overtaken the silence that briefly settles over the two of you, rousing you from your state of comfort.

As much as you wanted for this to last, you remembered that you weren't home ( _ you're far from it _ ), and that you have to leave.  _ Now _ .

" Brother ."

"Hmmm?"

"...I--I need to go back."

He nodded, letting your hand go, so that it fell back to your side gently. Summoning the catalyst he'd used for your astral projection--a trinket of some sort, something you don't have time to look into further--he parted his lips as though to say something, but then hesitated. "Estel--"

"...Yes?"

"I'm sorry about last time." 

"What--"  _ Snap _ !

  
  


* * *

  
  


"(NAME)?!"

**What** …

"( _NAME_ ), _WAKE UP_!"

Blinking your eyes groggily, you were greeted by the sight of Charlie, Vaggie, Angel Dust ( _ who looks dumbfounded at your name _ ), and… Fat Nuggets--who's wearing a pink tutu--hovering over your form. You felt softness upon your back, making you think that you're back inside your room for a second before remembering what happened earlier.

" _ What _ happened when I was out…" you asked, sitting upright from the 2-person couch they've laid your body in--the same one where Charlie, and Vaggie sat in whilst talking to you on your first day here at the hotel. Ah, so you're back inside the office where the red demon had dubbed you held your  _ miting de avance _ from last time. The three stepped away from you to grant you some well-enough space, sighing in relief. " _ How _ long was I out?"

"It's just a short time, actually." Vaggie replied, hands going about her hips as she regarded you with slight concern. "But damn did you give us a scare back there…"

"Ummm… Angel Dust was actually the one who saw you frozen there. I'm sorry… we kind of have gotten carried away washing the dishes." Charlie added, chuckling awkwardly. And by carried away, they may have messed around with the dishwasher soap for a little bit before a " _ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK _ " cut them off their romp. The two, whilst damp and bathed in suds, turned towards Angel Dust who looked on in horror towards your frozen form, your wide eyes shining a bright white, with statics going off around your person, crackling the surrounding air.  _ How could they not notice this _ ? Fat Nuggets was at his heels-clad feet, oinking in concern up to his owner. "Yeah, hahaha…  _ ha _ …" Charlie ended in a lame note, hands fiddling with the ends of her blonde hair.

" _ Oink _ !" Your eyes zeroed in on the small pig, and upon feeling your stare on him, Angel Dust relinquished his companion towards you, much to your surprise and giddiness. Your hands instinctively held the small animal in a gentle manner, taking care not to mess his tutu. 

_ Fuwafuwa _

"You shouldn't  be sorry, it's my fault…"  _ More like it's Gabriel's fault _ ,  _ but that's hardly the case _ . You replied, hands reaching up to squish the unbearably  pudgy cheeks, much to the pig's disdain.  _ It's so soft _ . Fat Nuggets served as a good distraction for your raging emotions in the meantime, and you will be eternally grateful for this. "My brother, Gabriel, actually called me…"

Vaggie perked up at the familiar name. " _The Messenger_?" She mused, blinking with interest. Growing up in a Catholic household may or may not have its perks. Knowing Biblical figures is certainly one of them.

"Yes, he told me something about the terminations." You could have sworn their breaths got caught up  in their throats at the sudden drop of information. "...He said that there's no order given to kill off sinners, and demons. And to be honest, I remembered our order that we're not even allowed here in the first place, for this is the  _ prison of the dragon _ . The seal of God made it so. Gabriel is not even aware that this is happening, and I doubt the others do, too..." The answer you've been given only brings about more questions, making your head hurt--coupling with the fact that there's lapses within your memories. And it seemed that the others shared your sentiments.

_ Another form of renegades _ . Infighting. _ And while God is gone _ ,  _ too _ .

"So, what will we do?" Charlie sighed then, back leaning against the oak desk as though to support her suddenly heavy weight. You could've sworn storm clouds started hovering over her head.

Vaggie immediately went to her side, laying a supporting hand on her lover's shoulder, grounding her, which brings a smile to Charlie's gloomy features.

"Nothing for the meantime..." You gave them a reassuring smile, hand petting Fat Nugget's velvety back. Besides you, Angel Dust has sat, procuring some sort of feathered toy from his suit to brandish it in front of the pig's face. "Leave it to me, while I investigate the gates of Hell."

The couple looked troubled, but intrigued at the same time, gesturing for you to continue. They're well aware of the risk you're entering,  but at the same time, it only seemed logical that you go about this  _ alone _ . This is all to avoid dragging anyone further into the mess without the means of defending themselves, and by that, it especially refers to defending one's self from Charlie's _father_.

The spider perked up, "investigate, huh?" He mused thoughtfully, a smile gracing his face. If it were possible, a lightbulb could've lit off atop his head. "Tell me, since you're in a uniform, and all--" he gestured towards your person, "--what's your position?"

"A butler."

"Then--"

"Wait, wait, wait." Vaggie cuts him off, ignoring Angel Dust's look of confusion, and slight vexation. The moth waves her hands about wildly, eye wide with disbelief at what is starting to transpire. "Estel," the use of your real name catches you off-guard, making your wings bristle. "Don't tell me you trust him?"

"I--" you spare Angel Dust a glance, feeling your grace graze the edges of the spider's mind. "--do."

"Remember what I told you?" Vaggie continues, " _ he _ ' _ s Valentino's lackey _ . Who--who knows what he'll--"

"Ummm, Vaggie--"

" _Hold the fuck up_. But excuse the holiest shit out of me..." Angel Dust's voice turns steely, his eyes narrowing in thinly-veiled anger. Valentino's name, _and_ its relations to him seemed like a very sore spot, enough so to throw him into a fit, and for good reasons, too, it seems.

From your lap, Fat Nuggets senses his brewing emotions, jumping from your lap, and towards his. This makes Angel Dust relax somewhat, his lower pairs of arms hugging him closely while the upper ones pointed a hand towards Vaggie accusingly. "Look, I  _ fucking _ know you don't  _ fucking _ like me, but who the  _ fuck _ are you to  _ fucking _ dictate who I  _ fucking _ lay down my  _ fucking _ loyalty to?" You blinked, counting how many times Angel Dust dropped the f-bombs.

Seeing Vaggie open her mouth to retort, the spider extended his arm to shush her. " _No_ , let me continue. Look, I may have created a contract with Valentino to fucking _survive_ here in Hell, but he doesn't know _every little shit_ , okay?" He gestures about wildly, the pitch of his voice rising. 

" _ **BN(G) SA I**_." You immediately mutter a sound-dampening spell in slight panic, though it's weak enough to cover the vicinity of the room, if only because to not rouse Husk who might still be sleeping from the couch--or anyone else for that matter, to avoid last time. 

"And what's with this name?" Angel Dust turns towards you, causing you to startle lightly, making Fat Nuggets squeak in arms. "( _ Name _ )?  _ Really _ ? I thought your name was Estel?" Though there's no real animosity from his tone when directed towards you, it made you feel terrible nonetheless.

"Well…" you fiddled with the hem of your tweed jacket.  _ How to say this _ ?  _ That for a moment you thought of Alastor as a serious threat _ ? You sweat-dropped at this, and your arm immediately reached out to wipe at your temples ( _ after all _ ,  _ you couldn't risk a chance like last time with your sweat _ ). Mulling it over, you finally settled for, "--an Angel's name wields serious power."

_ What are you doing _ ? Your mind screamed, and Vaggie's face mirrored this, though she stayed silent, awaiting for your further response. Charlie besides her gave you a look of encouragement, nodding her head lightly.

"And well... the other day, I just knew that something's wrong with Alastor, and I'm suddenly hit with this memory of my older brother, Michael, about how our name holds serious power. And yesterday, Vaggie and Charlie confirmed my suspicion that not only is Alastor dangerous, but is also an _Overlord_... And him knowing what I am, let alone my name is... _Just no_. "  _ I've yet to know the limits of his powers _ . You cleared your throat lightly, your wings fluttering in nerves. "I, uh, trust you with this information, Angel Dust. And I plead on my God's name that… well, you  don't speak a word about this to any soul, or  _ anything _ at all, for that matter." 

Angel Dust blinked in surprise. For a moment, his mind blanked.  _ Clean as a slate _ . He probably didn't expect this turn of events. Sure, meeting an Angel is _one thing_ , but for them to trust him enough for this? Probably never in a million years ( _ ha _ ), but then, here he is,  _ in Hell _ , and in the presence of a literal Angel, with them looking-- _ pleading _ \--at him expectantly for his answer. The spider relented, sighing in exaggeration. "Fine,  _ whatever _ . I don't even care enough for it." He muttered the last sentence awkwardly, ignoring your look of utter gratitude. He bet that if he were to see your wings, they would probably flutter around.  _ Ugh _ . You're definitely a baby in a suit.

Charlie whooped in pure exultation, flopping herself between the two of you, with her arms reaching about to grab ahold of both of your shoulders. "That's good to hear!" She mushed her cheeks against the two of you, and Fat Nuggets chirruped from his perch on Angel Dust's lap, his adorable little tail wiggling.

Vaggie smiled at the display, sitting herself on the desk. Reluctant she is to admit, she's glad for this development, and she knew for a fact then that Angel Dust meant what he had uttered earlier. She just knows it _somehow_ , despite their not so great relationship with one another.

_ Too much for him caring about politics _ ,  _ huh _ .

" _ Vaggggiiiieeee _ ~ c'here." came the Princess of Hell's muffled voice, disrupting the moth from her thoughts. Understanding what she's trying to say,  _ and _ _do_ , Vaggie raises her hands in an attempt to stop her. 

"Uh, no, Charlie,  _ I don't think _ \--"  _ too late _ . She's suddenly pulled, so now her face is awkwardly mushing against Angel Dust's chest, with Fat Nugget's tutu brushing her nose uncomfortably to boot. It seems like she's not the only discomfiting as Angel Dust squirmed.

" _Oh_ - _kay_ , so when are we gonna talk about these Hotel staff descriptions and responsibilities?" He asked, shoving all of you away.

Fat Nuggets oinked.

"Oh yeah! So, how do you feel about being a hostess?"

  
  


* * *

  
  


You felt like several of your burdens had been lifted just from that one confab, watching Charlie talk passionately about how Angel Dust suits the role of a hostess rather perfectly, and how she wants him to lead the party this New Year... which is a long way to go, quite honestly. 

They also explained--emphasising that you're a literal celestial being in the process--as to why they divided a meeting with the first group, meaning you, and Angel Dust, and the second one consisting of Alastor, and the others he'd brought with him, which were both Niffty, and Husk. To which you wholeheartedly agree with. You didn't want to even ponder what it's like being stuck being Alastor with anything after yesterday's fiascos ( _ especially that hallway scene _ ), much less a meeting. 

As they've explained the basis of everything, you inquired about your schedules, and Charlie gave you both a crafty note that contains all of your schedules for this week--

"It'll probably be the same as next week, but who knows!"

\--alongside a box of something… pointing to the aforementioned box in confusion, Vaggie explained that it's a phone, saying that Razzle and Dazzle had brought it in earlier after overhearing your conversations last night ( _ they were probably summoned after Charlie mentioned their names when she tells you about them _ ). The moth seemed uncomfortable with the thought of the details as to how they've exactly procured it, so you simply left it at that, to which she seems internally grateful for, and you ended up thanking them for their kindness.

After that, Angel Dust also continues where he left off before Vaggie cuts in, natting about how you can use your position as a butler to act as some sort of deterrent whenever you decided to scour around the 7 gates of Hell if the others--specifically with the likes of Alastor--were to inquire about your whereabouts. In which, you profusely thanked him for.

Charlie also explained the mappings of the nine circles of Hell, where the seven gates were situated, and promptly informed you that there's one near the hotel, located just outside the outskirts of the Pentagram City. She knows of this apparently because having an establishment close to one is a lot more cheaper compared to being inside the integral parts. You have no doubt that the yearly terminations played a big part as to why that is.

Vaggie added that both of you halo, and wings sometimes make an appearance, making you panic for a small moment, though as she continues on how this only shows through your shadows, you calmed yourself, taking a deep breath, and shakily letting it out... Assuring them that you'll watch it more closely from now on.

Several more minutes had passed before the two of you were excused from the now fully-fledged meeting room.

The spider excused himself after being out in the hallway, talking about how he should return Fat Nuggets back into his room for the meantime to keep him safe, and how he'll just feed him later.

Fat Nuggets seemed to perk up at the word "room," and "feed later," oinking in protest.

" _What_? Don't look at me like that, diet is good for your health."

It makes you reach out to pet him one last time before the two of them recede inside the lift, leaving you to your lonesome as you return back into the lobby.

" _Ugh_." Hearing a groan, you turn towards the living room, only to see Husk sitting up slowly. The blanket you'd laid on him is bunching up on his torso as he rubbed his temples in firm circles. "For a second I thought I heard that spider." He groused, his voice croaky from sleep. Opening his bloodshot eyes, he regarded your form. " _Good_ to see that it's only you." You chuckled slightly. You know that you shouldn't find this slightly _amusing_ , but with Husk griping the way he was about Angel Dust, especially with a face like that… Well, it makes you want to reach out, and give him head pats, but you know that they feline wouldn't probably appreciate it. Though, you were glad that you weren't the only one who feels this amount of dislike over _someone_ ( _for Husk_ , make it two someone's).

Nodding sympathetically, you replied, "good morning, Husk, and yes, Angel Dust, and Fat Nuggets has been here awhile ago…"

Husk groaned at this, making you smile at him slightly. "I need a drink."

You blinked in confusion, eyes going over the pendulum clock that says it's only quarter to nine. "... _ But it's morning _ ."

" _ And _ a toast, if you will." He added through clenched teeth.

You were surprised when the feline stands up on a steady feet, his wings shifting here and there to help balance his body that is undoubtedly still suffering from a hangover. Though he may seem to be used to this now, it didn't mitigate the fact that you still worry over him.

"I think there's still a stash of pancake left." You informed him after he made a beeline towards the kitchen. He merely grunted in reply, though you didn't mind. Watching him go, you pulled out the gently folded note, reading what's your schedule for today.

**…**

There were none. Just a note from Charlie--

" _ Hiya _ , _ I know that you might still be recuperating _ ,  _ so take this as a free day _ !  _ :D _ "

\--Were the words written in a very good cursive.

"..." Well, it seems like today's the good day to go to one of the seven gates of Hell. Looking back at the kitchen, you hear the telltale signs of metal clinking against ceramic, making that as your cue to head towards the main entrance.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to cut this chapter into two parts, because it's seriously so long. 🤧
> 
> Amartia - sins.  
> Katallagay - reconciliation.
> 
> Enochian:
> 
> BN(G) SA I  
> bah nah sah ee
> 
> Remains guarded by.


End file.
